Childeren
by FinnGrrPupPet
Summary: Connor helps Angel realise that he has a responsibility to all his childer-en – including Spike and Dru. No ship but mention of past relations! Please read! (and review!!)
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE:**_ Childer-en          _****

**FEEDBACK:**_  PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED IT!!!!!!!! _

**SPOILERS: **_ S3 Angel and kinda S6 Buffy  – Connor mentioned, his history…      _

**RATING:**_ R for language and mentioning of sex, rape, violence     _

**DISCLAIMER:**_ nada esta mine. Not angel, angelus, spike, dru, connor, anyone! _

**SUMMARY:**_ Connor helps Angel realise that he has a responsibility to all his childer-en – including Spike and Dru.     _****

**THANX:** _ True Desires, Spike, Angelus for being too damn sexy! Cazy for her constant annoying that keeps me grounded! And JAMES for meeting me in Blackpool in 9 days!!!! EVERYONE!!!!  _

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor studied Angel's face quietly as they sat together in Connor's room. Life with Angel was very different to what Connor had expected. He no longer thought of Angel as an enemy, he accepted the souled vampire was his father and they were slowly trying to get to know each other.  

"So, what did you do when you left the Hell Mouth?" 

Angel sighed and shrugged. "I came here, and slowly Angel Investigations emerged, Cordelia joined me and Doyle who I told you about…we still miss him. He was good, Connor."

Connor nodded, he was very slowly trying to understand how some demons can be 'good' but it was a difficult concept for him to grasp and Angel was not sure how to convey the idea to his son.

"Angel," Connor began, carefully choosing his words, "Do you have any childer?"

**_--_**

**_Ancient memories  
I thought I forgot_**

**_--_**

"Yes." 

"They…they're my siblings."

"I never thought of it in that way."

"They have your sire blood and you have Darla's sire blood…" Connor trailed off and Angel finished the thought.

"So my childer do too…they have the same blood as you."

"How many childer do you have?"

"I had four childer."

"FOUR?" 

Connor had expected only one or two perhaps, from what Angel had told him, vampires didn't often make childer, only minions.

"Yes, Penn, Dru, Gabrielle and Will."

**_--_**

_Now its coming back to me…  
my time with you_

**_--_**

"Where are they?"

"Penn and Gabrielle are…dead." Angel shook his head of the memories and continued, "I don't know where Spike and Dru are. Dru might be in Brazil, I guess Spike might be in Sunnydale or in Brazil with Dru…but they could both be somewhere else."

"Why don't you know? They're your blood too…like me. If you have abandoned them…why would you hesitate to abandon me?"

Connor was blunt, he did not try and spare Angel's feelings in anything. He was very much like Spike - now that Angel thought about it. 

"I would never abandon you Connor, you're different. You're human. They are demons. They are evil."

"So why not stake them?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I love them Connor, that doesn't change. Part of me thinks I should stake them, give them the peace that I denied them by turning them…but I could never stake them. I just keep them away from me so I don't have to fight them in order to protect innocent people."

"But they kill."

"Yes they do."

"But you are their father and more, you are their Sire, shouldn't you care for them, try and stop them killing? Make them like you."

"They don't have souls Connor."

"So there are no 'good' demons."

"There are, Conn-"

"So why not make them good."

Angel sighed and could only say, "It's difficult."

"But they're your Childer. I do not understand. Surely you have a responsibility to them?"

~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

_--_ _Your laughter haunts me_ _When I dream  
I dream of you  
--_

Angel could not sleep. Connor's words echoed over memories of Dru and Spike. 

~= You are their father and more, you are their Sire, shouldn't you care for them? =~

~= Surely you have a responsibility to them? =~

~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

Angel woke from his restless slumber. Images had assaulted his memory all night and he decided to talk to Connor to clear his head. 

But Connor wasn't in his bed.

There was a note.

_~Angel,_

_You may not feel that Drusilla and William are your blood, but I consider them my brother and sister, demon or not. I have gone to find them, and I will not return until I do. There seems to be something lacking in my life with you. I will hope that finding my siblings will fill this void within me. _

_Steven~_

~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

"Is there a portal to the dimension of Brazil?"

"Don't need a portal to get to Brazil, young one."

Connor was getting frustrated with the demon in the ally and questioned him again.

"How do I get to this dimension?"

"Its not a separate dimension, laddy, It's a part of this one."

"How do I get there?"

"I reckon I could take ye, for a fee 'a course."

~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

"He's taken money and some food."

"Where would he go, Angel?"

"I told him Dru might be in Brazil and Spike in Sunnydale…you guys can handle Sunnydale better than Brazil so…I'll go to Brazil. Dru might get violent, Connor has my blood…she won't understand what he is…she could attack. I'd be better dealing with her. Gunn you can hit the hell mouth, I'll call Buffy and tell her you're coming. If you find Spike…watch him. Connor might arrive soon after you do. Cordy, Fred, you guys stay here in LA…we need the hotel filled and you two will need to stall any new cases till we get back."

"Ok."

"I'm on it, man."

"We'll find him Angel."

~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

**_--_**

_I wish for you  
Hating you, just isn't true  
I wish I knew what to do_

**_--_**

Angel booked a flight to Brazil. He suspected Connor would take time to reach Brazil if that was his destination. All the dark-haired vampire hoped for was that he would reach Drusilla before his son did. 

When Angel was settled on the plane, he had little to occupy himself and, against his will, the depths of his mind brought forward more from the past.

----------+++++---**memory flashback**----+++++++----------

Darla had been torturing William. And borrowing Dru. Angelus snarled and punched the human harder. Unable to fight his sire, Angelus had taken to venting his anger on any unsuspecting stranger that was unfortunate enough to catch the angered vampire.   
  
Angelus threw the bloodied body to the ground and went in search of another.

Darla had **_been torturing his Will_**. On top of that, the blonde had taken to **_borrowing his Dru_**. Angelus's relationship with his sire had been so simple. 

She owned him. He belonged to her. They fucked. 

It had all changed when Will had arrived. When Angelus had sired Dru, Darla had been very pleased with the beautiful fairy princess that Angelus had brought to her.

One day, Dru had decided she wanted her own pet and had brought Will to the crypt where they had all been staying. The boy was knocked out, with a long gash across his forehead that bled his warm, appetizing blood. At that time, William had brown hair, short and knotted. His clothing was poor and shattered. Angelus liked th-

-----+++++++----**memory flashback**---------++++++--------

Angel jerked back from his memories as the intended 'food' of the flight was offered. He declined, silently, in a daze. He just realised how much the William of that night resembled the Connor that had first arrived in L.A.

Please please review!!!!


	2. History

_Notes:_

**Cazy : you are wonderful – please for the love of cheese REVIEW!**

**Anna: Thank you! This chapter is very aptly titled 'History' – full of Sire/Childe descriptions! I hope you like it!**

**Samson: Thank you! Wow twice! Wanna start a maz fan club? Lol, j/k. You made me all tingly and happy. Not a huge Dru-fan then?**

**Rebecca: Thank you! Tingles were again felt. Hope this is ok!**

**Teri: I had hoped there weren't too many other Connor meeting Spike and Dru fics out there. It just sortof came to me! Thank you!**

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor left the bar angrily. He had approached every demon there. Questioned every demon there. And still, he had no information about Drusilla. The boy was beginning to wonder if perhaps Angel had only mentioned Brazil to appear informed on his childer's whereabouts. 

"You search for the insane one."

Connor spun round, ready to fight.

"Calm yourself, little one."

"Who are you?"

"I'd be Jupo."

"How do you know what I am in search of?"

"The blood in your veins is whispering for her. I would not have known had I not been so close. Tell me, how is it that a human boy may call upon the blood of a vampires of such beauty?"

"She is my sister. Her sire is my father."

"May I?"

Connor stepped back as the figure, still obscured by shadow made an attempt to touch him.

"I want to understand. I can help you. Let me feel the story. All I need is to touch you." The voice was lulling and hypnotising…

Cold fingers encircled his wrist with a grip that could freeze steam. Connor bit back a roar of pain and waited until the creature had removed its hand.

"Steven. My, my, my. What a child you are. I can see the darkness hiding within you. You want no doubt. You wish to test yourself. The pain you feel…it can be soothed, boy. Call upon your blood. It will lead you to her."

"Call on my blood?"

"Aye, 'tis of ancient vampire lore."

"What does it mean?"

~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

**_--_**

_The memories are pulling me  
into your eyes  
I can't hide  
you're inside me_

**_--_**

Drusilla had pouted, angry that she could not sire the beautiful boy that she had found. Angelus, having let Penn make his way in the world a few months before, longed again for the rough touch of a male childe. The boy Dru had brought home was perfect. Darla took Dru into the next room, to comfort her, leaving Angelus with William. The boy was bleeding at the neck from where Dru had tried to sire-bite him…he would die soon. Angelus made his decision and lifted his future childe from the floor by the scruff of his shirt. Licking the warm forehead, Angelus hissed with pleasure at the sweet blood that coated his tongue. Vamping, the dark vampire trailed his fangs along the boy's jaw line; slowly moving to place his fangs directly where Drusilla had attempted to sire him.

"To eternity, Will." Angelus whispered before sinking his fangs into flesh.

Angelus had waited with the boy, after forcing him to drink from the older vampire's wrist. Drusilla and Darla spent the night together, often screaming into the night as Angelus waited. Finally at sunrise, Angelus lifted Will and carried him to a room where they slept until sunset. When Angelus woke, the boy was still asleep, but from experience, Angelus knew that the demon would need feeding and would rise. Smiling at the rugged boy beside him, the dark-haired vampire watched as Will's face morphed and his eyes opened. It was complete. Angelus had yet another childe. 

"Morning, Will."

"Sire." Will's voice was raspy from hunger and his eyes flashed gold.

"Ye willna have control over ye instincts. Patience, my childe. Ye face must settle."

William licked his new teeth and smirked with purely evil eyes. "I can think of many a way to pass the time till then, sire."

Angelus could not help but return the smirk. Will was more beautiful than he had envisioned. And clearly more imaginative. 

The years flew by, Will reached the age where he should have left to make his own name as a vampire, but instead he remained with Angelus and Drusilla, having found a love with them that surpassed any thoughts of independence. Darla, however, disliked the now-blonde vampire's delayed departure. Angelus spent many hours with Will, and most nights it was only Will that shared the dark-haired vampire's bed. Drusilla and William were close and often when Angelus took William to hunt, Drusilla would whimper for their return and not even Darla's advances could distract her. 

When the two leather-clad vampires returned it was more often that not that they took themselves off together or with only Drusilla. Darla severely disliked this lack of attention – she was the sire and grand-sire present. All her anger was released onto William. It was William that Angelus wanted to be mated with. It was William that Drusilla invited for tea parties. It was William that Angelus bedded every night. Suddenly, Darla decided to take Angelus hunting every night. Unable to refuse his sire, Angelus soon spent very little time with William. Drusilla, still being in Darla's favour was granted leave to accompany Darla and Angelus for these hunts, but never William. Soon, it was not just hunts, but trips. Darla insisted on journeying to Paris, Venice and a multitude of other places, excusing William on the pretence that he was best left to control the lair while they were gone. Every time Angelus left, Will would wait by the door, almost like a puppy, until Angelus came home. Every night, Will would ask Angelus: "When will you return, sire?" and every night, Angelus would repress the urge to leave Darla and hold his boy. Instead, Angelus would whisper, 

"Rest easy, Will, I will return to ye."

Countless nights, Drusilla would plead with Darla to let William come and countless nights Darla would slap her across the face and spit on her blonde grand-childe before storming into the night. Drusilla and Angelus had no choice but to follow. Many a night they would return to find Will, in the same position, waiting for Angelus to return. These times however tired either Angelus or Dru were, they would take Will into their room and love him to Darla's great distaste. Angelus no longer came to her, his eyes no longer held the lust that he once had when looking at his sire. Darla's venom only increased. Angelus, though physically separated from his William, was in heart still with his childe. Darla at once decided she would keep Drusilla for herself and force William to finally leave by torturing him, physically and emotionally. Angelus would be upset for some time and Darla would not allow him to feel the comfort of Drusilla's arms without her own present. The plan was vicious and William was at the centre of it all. Soon, when Darla, Dru and Angelus returned from their daily hunt, before either Dru or Angelus could go to the blonde, Darla would command them to the nearest room in order to pleasure her. Darla's screams of pleasure were often much louder on those nights. Will sat quietly and listened. He never slept until Angelus was released from Darla's room and could sleep also. 

Some nights Darla would send Angelus out to retrieve a ridiculous object and while the dark-haired vampire spent hours in search of a virgin with one blue and one brown eye, Darla would torture William's body. Every night, Will would still ask, "When will you return, sire?" and every night, Angelus's eyes held more pain and his voice held more restrained anger as he whispered, "Rest easy, Will, I will return to ye."

Angelus noticed the marks from Darla's torture-sessions but could do little to stop his sire. The vampire's anger boiled over at the treatment of his childe and he often had to go out and vent his anger on unfortunate humans nearby. 

One night, Angelus returned and his eyes automatically searched for his blonde childe's expectant eyes. Darla was evidently exhausted tonight and Angelus doubted she would require his presence. That meant a rare night with his Will. Some of the minions had given him the nickname 'Spike' for one of his childe's killing trends. Angelus disliked the name profusely, Will's sire-given-moniker of William the Bloody was so much more dignified. Thinking of how to re-enforce the name by screaming it continuously, Angelus frowned when he could not see his childe.

"My, my, it seems your childe has decided to leave, Angelus."

No one will ever invent a word for the surge of emotion that tore through Angelus's body when he heard the smug tone of Darla's voice that night. Vamping, Angelus snarled at his sire and turned to Dru.

"Can ye feel him, childe?"

"William…. Spike…his heart is stony, Daddy. He wants to be spiky. Hard…he SCREAMS SIRE. HE SCREAMS FOR HIS SIRE. HIS BLOOD SIRE. HIS BLOOD SCREAMS FOR YOU."

Drusilla's head fell back and she continued to roar for William, for Spike. Angelus ignored the searing pain he felt in his chest and called within himself, within the demon to the very core of his sire/childe relationship with Will, and cried out to his childe's blood. The force of the reply sent Angelus crashing into the wall behind him.  
  


"Will." He moaned, the pain that his childe felt crashing into the older vampire's body with a force that was unparallel to any other he would ever feel.

Angelus tore out of the house, barely seeing, following the blood call. Not the scent or the sight or the sound of his childe's blood, but the very essence of their merging blood that was screaming in Will's body. Angelus knew that Will probably did not realise how loudly his blood was screaming for the touch of his sire. Angelus called out to Will's blood in return, but the blonde's pain was so intense that it blocked his sire's request. Finally, after running through the streets of London for hours, Angelus found his childe by a railroad, holding a spike in his hand.

Opening his mouth to call out, Angelus was cut off by Will's hoarse voice.

"I like it when they call me Spike. I feel stronger, like a Master vampire should. I feel brave and heartless. I make up for the fact that every night I sob and beg for my sire. When they call me Spike, I can forget that you make me weak. Why should I stay, Angelus? I am far beyond the time when I should have started making my own name as a vampire. Darla is right; I have no place with you now. I was a fool to act so weakly when faced with the thought of leaving you. **_I shall rest easy Angelus, when_** **_I do not return to you_**." Spike's voice cracked horribly at his last words and he fell to his knees, impaling himself on the railroad spike. 

"WILL!" Angelus roared through the light rain that had begun to fall and threw himself at his childe. Spike's face contorted in agony and he coughed and spat blood from his mouth. 

"Rest easy, Will." Angelus cooed into his childe's ear as he slit his own wrist. 

"Drink Childe, Sire blood'll tide ye over." 

Angelus pulled the spike from Will's body and held his bleeding wrist to the blonde's mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

Please please review!!!!


	3. Drusilla

_Notes:_

**Miss B: Thank you!**

**Cece: Thanks for reviewing! I hope  you like this one! **

**LrnrnKittyL Wow!! Thanks soooo much! You made me feel very tingly happy.                    Majorly tingly happy!!! **

**T_geyer: Wow! That is a lovely review. Yes! What I plan for Sunnydale is exciting! I hope you'll like it! Brazil and Dru first though!**

**Cazy: PLEASE REVIEW!**

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

Lyrics are from 'Goodbye' by the Crash poets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_--I turned left - but you turned right  
only one way roads on this stretch of life--_**

Spike watched as the Slayer searched for her boots. 

"Spike?"

"Mmm, pet?"

"You are watching Dawn while I patrol, right?"

"S'pose so, Slayer."

Buffy rolled her eyes, grinning. They had come to an unusual agreement. Her smile fell slightly, but she sighed in acceptance and continued talking to one of her closest friends. Neither Spike, nor Buffy had serious romantic feelings for each other; their relationship was one of mutual using. Buffy used Spike as a physical release of her stress. When he held her, she felt more alive. Less invisible. Spike used Buffy for the simple pleasures of shagging. And to ease the pain of not having her fully, body and soul. Spike was slowly falling out of love, or well, more into an acceptance, the kind of acceptance where one can move on. Or at least live on. 

Buffy hugged him goodbye, and then with a wisp of something, she was gone. 

Spike stood, his jeans, low on his hips, his chest bare and well toned. A comfortable, if empty silence filled the small apartment that Buffy had insisted he buy. It was simple, a living room, bedroom, small kitchen, bathroom, and spare room. 

It oozed Spike. There were pictures scattered everywhere in painfully girly colours thanks to the Slayer. Books filled two large bookcases and two or three dog-eared copies were on the coffee table in the living room. There were odd memoirs of Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Anya around as well. A few beer cans and the Sports Illustrated were precariously dangling off the lamp table in Xander's honour, a jacket or scarf here or there for Anya along with empty coffee mugs after hours of catching up on the centuries, a torch, soda can and ice-cream bucket represented Dawn and their story-telling sessions and a punching bag, axe and lip balm proudly bore the words 'SLAYER' in invisible handwriting. 

So much life, but so little feeling. Spike sighed and picked up his book.

~~~*~*~*~*****~~~~~~~******~********~*******~**~~~~~~~*~~*~

**_--we can't back up or turn back time--_**

Angel paused, calling on the blood. She was near. He could tell. But the bond was weaker than he had thought it would be. Centuries do that.

Shaking of the sadness in the name of a greater cause, Angel pulled forward his demon and glanced down at the defined 'Angelus' outfit. Leather and Silk. He hated to admit it, but Angel secretly preferred Angelus' sense of fashion to Angel's. But nothing of Angelus could remain any longer on this earth. Angelus was evil. 

Making his way to the villa surrounded by minions, Angel moved with a deadly grace and confidence that had made Angelus one of the most intimidating yet alluring vampires of age. He was shocked to find that not only did he feel comfortable, but energised. The thought that being Angelus made him happy was one that Angel preferred to ignore. 

"What can I do for you Master?" The minion was smart. Smart enough to sense the age and blood oozing from every pore Angel possessed. 

"Bring me my childe."

"Mistress Drusilla, Sire?"

"Aye." 

The minion led him to a plush room and scampered in search of the fairy princess upstairs. Angel curled himself around an ornate armchair and licked his teeth in anticipation. He looked intimidating and sexy and powerful. He knew it. And he liked it. And he hated that. 

"Mistress Drusilla has been crying, Sire, for two days. She has been asking for you, but she is too dazed to understand you are here. What is your will?"

" I will come to her, leave me for now."

"As you desire."

The minion turned to leave. 

"Wait."

"I am at your service."

"If a young boy, human, comes in search of Drusilla – do not harm him. Bring him here and inform me of his arrival. Do not let him discover that I too am here. If he is hurt, you will all die. Need I elaborate, these threats bore me?"

"I understand perfectly, Sire."

"Make sure all the other minions understand just as clearly as you do. If any of them fault, I will dust you too."

"Very well, Master."

"Good. Now go."

The minion left and Angel made his way to the curling staircase that would lead to Drusilla. He was fortunate that Connor had either gone to Sunnydale first, or not yet found Drusilla. The boy didn't know how to call and that was what Angel had relied on – correctly. Just as he reached the stairwell, the minion entered leading a suspicious Connor behind him.

"Angel?"

Angel sighed and dismissed the minion quickly.

"Connor, I had to come. Drusilla won't understand what you are. She could try and hurt you or kill you. She's insane, very few people can handle her properly."

"I will not leave without seeing her. You can be present if you want. But I have to see her."

Angel sighed and one look at Connor's face told him that giving in now would be faster than reaching that conclusion after arguing. He nodded and they walked upstairs. Drusilla's wails echoed down the passageway and they followed them to a door guarded by a minion with scratches all over his face.

"Leave."

The minion nodded and was gone so quickly, it was almost funny.

Angel pushed open the door and Drusilla's face spun towards him. 

Her cries immediately quietened. She had assumed that someone had hurt her Daddy and that was why she sensed his blood in Brazil. But Daddy was standing there and so was the one that was like Daddy.

"Lit-tle Daddy."

"Dru, my beauty, this is Connor."

Drusilla rose as a princess from the large red blood sheets and almost floated towards the two men. She reached for Connor but Angel grabbed her arms and puller her to himself instead.

Connor watched with interest as Angel began to coo, and purr, soothing the gentle tears falling from Drusilla's eyes. 

"Hush my pet, Daddy doesn't like to see you cry. Connor is my childe too."

"Heartbeat. Grand-Mum. Not right Dad-dy."

"None of my babies are special like you my plum, so shall Connor be special like he is. You trust me, don't you, my beauty?"

"Can I touch him?"

"If you're careful Dru."

"I'll be careful like I am with Miss Edith."

"Good girl."

Connor haltingly stepped forward and Dru moved to stand in front of him. She tilted her head and frowned as her left hand reached up to his face. Minutes went by, Dru slowly memorising his face and pouting and accepting and moving on. Then, to her amazement, Connor tilted his own head, smiled and reached out to her face. Her demon calmed at his touch and the nonsense in her head quietened. 

Angel bit his lip and looked away, his demon rejoicing…and his soul also. Watching two childer he would give his life for…. together, already beginning to love each other as he did them…. it touched the core of his demon and his soul.

And so weeks went by, Connor and Drusilla were inseparable. They created havoc together and created joy together. They slept in each other's arms and Connor would soothe her mind with a touch or a glance. They played with Miss Edith, they learnt to dance, and they tickled each other and spent every waking and sleeping minute with each other. There was lightness in Connor that Angel was happily surprised to discover and a fierce loving side to Dru that Angel knew would keep Connor safe for the rest of his life. 

The villa was constantly filled with the squeals and antics of Little Daddy and Princess. For that was what they called each other. Things seemed perfect. 

But Angel knew Connor had somehow forgotten that Drusilla was a killer, was still a demon and still fed. She had been happy taking Angel's blood bags for time with Connor was firmly stuck as her number one past time. But she would eventually want to go back on the hunt and maybe even want to take Connor with her. What could Angel do? Connor had firmly stated that Drusilla would have to return to LA with them. But how could Angel be in the same city that Drusilla killed in and be expected to cast a blind eye on her killings? And surely Connor would have to realise that Drusilla was still a vampire. Was still evil.

But Angel began to doubt that every time she would lie against Connor like a blissfully innocent child against her brother.

What will they do? And what about Spike? And the B/S love? 

Please please review for more!!!!!


	4. Monster

_Notes:_

**I promise to update more frequently – but in similar shortness.**

**GhostsForge: WOW! Thank you! Everyone needs luck! Great review!! I do respect a good review.**

**Chisama: Yeah, Connor and Spike meeting will be fun to write! Ur right!! Thanks!!  
  
Jade: Thanks! Spike and Connor will be good I hope! It's really being built up now – I hope I do it justice!**

**Cazy: WOW. DAYM. YOU DID IT?! And leave Jupo alone! Thank you, my love. **

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

Lyrics are from 'Goodbye' by the Crash poets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"PRRRRIIIIINNNNNCCCCEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" 

Connor stepped into the master bedroom where Angel was sitting in an armchair, reading.

"Connor?"

Connor didn't bother correcting the name, too worried about where Drusilla was.

"Where's Dru?"

Angel sighed. A minion had informed him that Drusilla had woken and insisted on going hunting. Torn on what to do, Angel had let her go.

"She's probably playing somewhere."

"She's not."

"Have a look around."

"She's left to go somewhere – she might not be safe!"

"She can look after herself, Connor. She has for a long time."

"She had Spike, or minions before. All the minions are here now. She's alone. You don't even care."

"Of course I care! Don't talk about what you don't know, boy." Angel took on a decidedly Angelus tone of voice and stalked out of the room.

"Fine." Connor whispered. "I will find her myself. Again."

~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~**~~~

"Mum-my wants to fill her tummy, come to mummy." Dru giggled and followed the young girl towards a darker half of town. She watched as the girl waved to some people and continued, foolishly, down a side gully. 

Dru moved like a feline and grabbed the 'poor unsuspecting' (as Spike would have said) round the neck. Vamping out, she slid her fangs into the sweet supple flesh before her. 

"Prin- Princess?"

Dru looked up, a bloody toothy smile ready for her Little Daddy. But he did not smile back.

"Little Daddy?"

"What are you doing?"

"Mummy was hungry."

Connor shook his head and his lip trembled slightly as he continued to take in the graphic image of the innocent princess of his heart, dripping with the blood of her kill. The pleadingly petrified eyes of the girl, rolled back in her hear, her neck broken and her skin pale imprinted themselves in his mind.

Angel had wanted to step out then, clean up and leave with Connor for LA. Following his son had obviously been the right move. Now Angel was not so sure that allowing Connor to see the total truth had been necessary. 

"Princess?"  
  


"Little Daddy, why won't you smile with Princess?" Dru's wide eyes, the pinnacle of innocence, contrasted in a painfully beautiful way against the smeared blood across her lips. She truly did not understand.

"Do you love me, Princess? Because, I love you."

"I love you more that Miss Edith." She paused and added, " – but don't tell her!"

"Put the girl down, Dru."

Dru, though disappointed, realised that Little Daddy was not happy. She didn't understand – maybe he was angry she hadn't shared?

"Princess, I would like it very much if you didn't feed off humans ever again."

"Does it make your head hurt?"

"Yes, Dru, it does."

"I don't like it when my head hurts. So much noise. I won't eat the pretty peaches if it makes your head hurt. Spoike's (her pronunciation) head hurts now."

"Promise me?"

"Promise."

Connor smiled, and wiped the blood from her face. Her head rested against his shoulder, and they made their way past the body and towards the villa. 

Angel could not believe what he had just seen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks passed. Since that day, Dru had had to drink from Angel while he drank from a mug. He had slowly been weaning her onto the mug herself, and she only had her morning feed from his wrist now. 

He would never admit it, but Angel had loved the opportunity to reaffirm the blood bond between himself and Drusilla. He could sense her much quicker than when he had arrived in Brazil, and her emotions were easier to detect. The simplest things that he had forgotten about the sire/childe relationships came flooding back, and a sense of longing he hadn't known existed within him was slightly quenched. 

Plans were made to return to LA. The flight was a night flight and Angel couldn't wait to return home. The trip to Brazil had been perfect, what he had needed in fact, but it was time to return to the life awaiting them. 

The morning of the flight, a full 12 hours before the flight, Angel found another note.

_~Dear Angel_

_You probably wish I had forgotten about William, or Spike as some call him. I know little about him. He may be evil and dangerous but you thought Drusilla was the same. Demons can be good. I have gone in search of him. I will try several places on my way to Sunnydale so do not bother going there when you finally reach LA._

_Look after Princess; tell her I will see her soon._

_Steven~___

What will Angel do? And what about Spike? And the B/S love? And whaddya think of Dru??

Please please review for more!!!!!


	5. Spike

_Notes:_

**Holidays – so more updating!! I promise!!!  
  
Lost the piece of paper with all my thanxez on it!!! Soooooo this is 4 u all:  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! THEY ALL MADE ME V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.HAPPY!!!  
please please review this! It really helps me write more! **

**The more often I saw a review, the more this story grew! **

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~***~~~~

Angel glanced at Dru's sleeping figure draped across the plane seat. She had refused point blank to come without Connor. She thought he was lost or hurt somewhere in Brazil and no force could convince her to go to the airport. Eventually, Angel had had to let her see the letter and cradle her as she moaned in disappointment. 

They had boarded the plane and were on their way to L.A.

~*~*~*~**~~~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Connor knew where Spike was. Dru had told him. But he couldn't go to Sunnydale for another week or two, for Angel was sure to stay there for about that long and then head back to L.A. 

He had ordered a few minions to come with him, and they had been behaving diligently so far. They thought that Angelus had instructed them to care for 'the human', so no one dared try to hurt him, in fact they went out of their way to protect him. 

Through means he'd rather not think about, they were staying in a hotel in Chicago till Connor thought he could safely get to Sunnydale without Angel being present.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Howdy Slayer."

"I'm tired tonight Spike."

"Demons gotcha all weary?"

"Yeah."

Spike came over to her sagging body and started kneading her tensed shoulders. She let out a long breath and fell, face first, onto her bed. Spike grinned and continued to ease her muscles, even after he sensed that her breathing had evened, indicating sleep.

When her back was relaxed and smooth, he stood, feeling out of place again, and left.

Smoke billowed from his dead lips as he loitered around the cemetery. Thoughts of Buffy filled his head and he wasn't sure if they were accompanied with love anymore. His unlife seemed so meaningless, pointless and too bloody hard.  Just when he thought he couldn't get anymore depressed…he felt it.

"Bloody buggering fuck. You have got to be shitting me. Peaches?"

"I'm here, Spike, you nitwit."

"Bloody fuck, what the hell do you want? Why are you in my bloody blood."

"I'm trying to bloody talk to you, boy. Shut up and listen to yer damn blood."

"What the fuck is it?"

"Look, there is someone looking for you, and he's my ch-"

The blood call was cut off. They hadn't connected like that in years; the blood bond was rusty and couldn't last any longer until the bond was re-affirmed.

"What the fuck was that, you puff!" Spike addressed the sky.

Spike gagged on the Sire taste his blood had acquired and stomped to his apartment.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

The next day 

"Cordelia, this is urgent. Gunn'll be back here in an hour or so, you two can handle Dru. She's very weak, I drained her pretty dry. She should stay like that for about a day and a half. I should be back by then. I just need to rough Spike up so he'll tell me when Connor shows in Sunnydale."

Without waiting to hear her whining again, he closed the car door and took off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"SPIKE!!!!!!!"

Spike grunted as Buffy moved herself on him, rough, just the way he liked it. 

"Cor Slayer, c'mon pet, more!"

She was so carried away she didn't notice that another vampire had entered the run down crypt where Spike and Buffy had not been able to resist themselves. Spike, however, was 100% aware that his Sire was standing there, looking at Buffy's back moving up and down on Spike's body. The thought filled him with such a high amount of glee he couldn't even describe it. 

Suddenly Spike's grunts and pleas were ten times louder.

Just 'coz.

Angel, surprised that the sight before him didn't fill him with anger or sadness or longing of any kind, cleared his throat. All he felt was a twinge of disappointment for Buffy and nothing more. He pushed aside the revelation when Buffy's body tensed up and her face scrunched up in shock.

"It can't be." She whispered, looking down at Spike for assurance.

"Hello Buffy."

"Oh my goodness."

Buffy scrambled off Spike and grabbed his duster in a clumsy attempt at covering herself.

"Angel. I…. it's just…"

"It's ok Buffy. Your life is yours to do with what you wish."

"Oh." Buffy nodded and smiled, for the first time in a long time…she didn't feel dirty or wrong. She was embarrassed and angry that Angel had had to see what he had, but nothing more.

"I need to speak to Spike actually. That's why I came down…do you mind…"

Buffy's eyes widened and she started to nod at quite an alarming rate.

"Right, of course, sure, no problems, just…ah… one second…I'll just give you your duster back later Spike. Uhm. Bye."

"Goodbye, Buffy." Angel said, in his way of saying goodbye to Buffy.

Buffy nodded again and smiled. Just as she reached the 'door' to leave, she turned back, gripping her clothes tightly,

"Thank you Angel."

"Its ok Buffy." 

She took a deep breath and continued on into the night, alone, but it didn't matter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

"Peaches. Good to see your face."

Spike took the chance that Angel turned to talk to Buffy, to punch the soul-filled nose that rested on the soul-filled face of his soul-filled Sire. 

"Now that I've paid ya back for your bloody INTRUSION, you can sod back off to the land of the sugar plum fairies."

Angel groaned and his eyes closed. 

*Count to ten. Count to ten*

"Fine then." Spike shrugged and started making his way.

"Wait, Spike."

Angel grabbed his childe's arm and turned the thin body to himself.

"Spike, shut up and listen to me."

And because he was STILL a bloody weak daddy's boy, Spike stood.

"There was a prophecy. Darla and I…we had a child. He's human. His name is Connor. He was taken into another dimension and I finally got him back, but he's older now, you know how it goes with time in other dimensions…. He hated me, Spike… A lot of my childer..en…childeren….seem to turn that way."

Spike stiffened and shook Angel's hands off. His jaw clenched, he started to walk away, fumbling around a non-existent duster for some smokes. 

Angel followed him and continued to talk.

"It's taken awhile, but he accepts that I'm his father, and I guess with that, he accepts that you are Dru are his brother and sister."

Spike froze, mid-step. "A kid brother. Guess you could think o' it that way."

"He went after Dru."

"An' you thought she'd rip him to shreds."

"That's what I thought."

"You were wrong, right? Dru's not like that."

"I know that now."

"Too bad you couldn't have trusted her. Then again, you don't really know her now, do you?"

"Will…"

It hit him before he could even realise what he'd said. Spike elbowed his face and punched him in the gut. When Angel fell to the grass, Spike saved no time in shoving a boot to his Sire's neck.

"You lost the right to call me that a long time ago. Don't disrespect me and don't disrespect the man that was my sire. If yer perfect child comes my way lookin' for some brotherly bonding, I'll be sure to send him right back to you, makin' sure the kid knows that all vampires are evil an' incapable of love. That'll set him straight, all right? I can't bloody touch a single hair on his head coz of the chip ANYWAY. Just sod off an' leave me be. You're filth to me. You're the shit I scrape off the bottom of me Docs. You are not ma Sire. Don't call on my blood. Don't try and help me so you can atone for my existence. Just coz you wish I never existed doesn't mean I don't bloody exist."

Spike spat on Angel's face and stormed away into the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~

Angel lay on the grass for a long time. It was slightly wet. 

----------+++++---** flashback**----+++++++----------  
  


Angelus could not stay angry with Darla for long. Though it hurt him that she had led Will to feeling so unwanted, she was Sire. And Sire was everything.

But with Will, there was more. It was not just Sire = Creator. 

With Will, it was an embodiment of all possible interpretations of Sire/Chile relationships. It was Father and Son, Dominant and Submissive, Lover and Lover, Creator and Created, Sire and Childe. 

Neither could quite explain exactly why they felt so much more than a normal Sire/Childe feeling for each other. Perhaps they were destined to be mates. 

It was a drastic step, mating. It meant feeling the same, the blood bond intensifying beyond any possible comprehension. If one were to take a breath, the other would know, dimensions apart and still, they would know. If need arose, you could see through their eyes, feel through their touch, hear through their ears. It was the ultimate in 'eternal love'. And Angel wanted that. With Will. Not Darla. 

"I see your case Angelus." She had said and that had been it. The preparations were made. They were mated. Angelus and William. Sire and Childe became equals, mates. 

And Darla took Angelus out for the night, as a right of passage, to explain the great responsibility that came with mating. She was taking it well.

"Angelus, don't leave me tonight. Darla is sure to keep you long."

"She can no longer do such a thing. A mate is far above a Sire. You know that."

"I want you here tonight, I feel uneasy."

"Rest easy Will, I will return to ye."

Angelus could feel Will's pain as if it were his own, as could William. It had been daunting at first, but so wonderful. Every movement, thought, feeling could be sensed. It was perfect. So Will believed his mate, he could feel the truth coming from Angelus' demon.

Angelus and Darla left. 

Only a few hours, Will reminded himself.

"Master Spike?"

William turned and smiled at Derrick, one of the minions they kept at this mansion. 

"Derrick. Come now, don't force yourself. You may continue to call me Master William. Tis' only my fighting mates that call me Spike."

"Yes, Master William."

"What business have you?"

"Mistress Drusilla is calling for you Sir."

"I will be right there, you are dismissed."

William shed his jacket and journeyed to his sister's room.

"Sppikkeeeee oh…Willl…..he's going to die. Die.die.die.die.die.die."

"Ssssh, my pet, what troubles your mind?" 

William laid her sweating head against his breast, worried at her erratic words.

"Oh no!…. the gypsies …… taken William away……………."

"I'm right here, pet."

  
"Dadddddyyyyyyy."

Will felt for Angel's body and found it perfectly content, high on blood and awaiting a treat. No danger. Sometimes Dru was wrong.

William sighed and rocked her to a fitful slumber. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After laying Dru to her rest, William walked down to the chair by the door.   
  
He wanted Angelus.

Contenting himself with the feel of Angelus' emotions, he waited, hours it felt like, in the hope of Angelus' return. 

Quite suddenly, Will felt his blood go bitter and sour. His eyes bugged, his hands pushed away an invisible body and he seemed to move to a place he had never seen, and there was Darla, leaving, running, it was so dark, so bitter, so sour, so bad. 

The younger vampire started rocking in the chair, feeling an unusual writhing in his blood. It was like a coiling wire was encasing his skin and a force was pushing him far into the recesses of his mind. 

And then he felt it. 

Pain.

^^^^^^^^^

A week or so went by, the minions left him, unsure of what to do. Master William was rocking from side to side, tears streaming down his face, sometimes screaming with gruesome anguish. Images and pictures tormented his mind, moments, and guilt, unbearable guilt. Something huge was blocking the bond on Angelus' side, but Will could feel it all. So much regret and anger, sometimes for things he had no part in, Angelus' actions, but still, unbearable guilt. 

This THING was slowly seeping into Angelus, and with every second that went by, the bond was blocked more and more. 

Drusilla had been screaming and screaming and screaming. She hadn't stopped to take an un-needed breath. She cried and screamed, often sobbing and wailing. Many minions were dusted at her feet and she barely fed. After the first week she quietened. Eerie silence filled the space of her screams. The blank face just stood on the balcony and stared at the stars, or lay on the bed. No feeding, just silence. 

Master William continued to wail. 

And then it just….

Stopped. The mating bond was broken, an eternal connection cut off in a second, the basic Sire/Childe relationship remained, weakly in the background and Angelus was truly gone. 

The thing was in. The transformation was complete. Whatever it had been was in control. The demon did not seem to exist anymore. It was all gone. 

The blond vampire felt the pain go away. There was something changed within him, perhaps a smidgen of what had taken Angelus, had entered his mate also. For now though, if the smidgen existed, it was lost in a pool of emotions.

Master William waited. Another week and one more. His body became eye-soringly thin, but he barely noticed. He was waiting. 

Angelus never came back.

He had promised. 

"Master William?" Derrick had noticed a slight change in the vampire before him, and again tried to talk to him, ease a response from the dead body. 

"My name is Spike."

"Of course, forgive me. Master Spike, do you require anything?"

"Pack my things, and Drusilla's."

"What shall I do with Master Angelus' and Mistress Darla's things?"

"Burn them. Those two will not be returning."

"I see."

"Make sure every other vampire except yourself that was here these past weeks, is dusted. No one must remain."

"Yes, Sir."

"Inform the Order that I, as head of the Clan of Aurelius, am asking for a meeting of the order."

"Yes, Master Spike."

"Bring a few humans, dead, Dru and I need to eat. You may catch a quick feed in between your tasks."

"Yes, Sir."

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Master Spike."

~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

The order gathered. It consisted of twelve Clans, each headed by a Master Vampire, a direct descendent of the Master himself.   
  
All vampires were borne of the Master. Every vampire belonged to a Clan, if they did not, they were Outcasts. Shunned in the demon world and in most every dimension. 

The Master sat, watching the twelve Heads of Clans standing before him. 

"Well, William the Bloody, Childe of Angelus, Grand-childe of Darla, Great-Grand-Childe of mine, what do you call us for?"

"I wish to inform you that Darla and Angelus are no longer worthy of any title. Darla has disappeared after leading Angelus to loose his demon."

"Loose his demon?"

"Yes. As you are aware, Angelus and I were mated. The bond has been broken. The demon is gone, some other spirit takes it place."

"I see. And what of Penn? He is older is he not? The rightful heir?"

"He was not close to Angelus, much more to Darla. Angelus had time to teach me the lore of the order. Though Penn is my senior, I have more knowledge and ability to runt he clan. I doubt he can even sense his Sire's death."

"I agree, I was never too fond of Penn, and no one knows which dimension he is ever in. Too unreliable. Very well, make your declaration."

"I am left as Head of Aurelius, I wish to inform the other Clans, Yuilitude, Xavier, Pendriacle, Courtiazon, Tunisdius, Rosemarte, Synopthia, Germindale, Lidirof, Jelepig, Warlint – that I intend to keep the peace, and am not making any changes to the laws of the clan as of yet. I thank you to accept me as your equal and the Head of Aurelius." 

One by one, the elder Heads nodded their approval. The Master bit into Spike's flesh and the transfer of power was complete. 

"William the Bloody, Clan of Aurelius."

The news spread like wildfire. The next few weeks were a blur of congratulatory parties and mass feedings. There were few objectors, easily and quickly dusted or dismissed. Angelus had long since been proclaimed dead and Darla announced an Outcast. 

Spike and Dru travelled from Morocco to Argentina, Paris to Moscow, and Delhi to Scotland. Life was a mixture of blood, sex and killing. Something nagged at Spike's demon every time he killed for purely pleasurable reasons, and soon he only hunted rarely, preferring to order a minion to bring his food. 

As Head of Aurelius, he was busy. He had to make sure everyone in the Clan trusted him and were loyal. Many times he thought about making a childe, but he could not do it. The fear of not being able to be as perfect a Sire as his own had been, held him back, and the pain of loosing his Sire shut any more thoughts of childer from his mind. Maybe one day, in the future. Spike was the Big Bad, here to stay. He didn't need to worry about Heirs as of yet. 

Drusilla was his princess, they doted on each other, him a little more than her, perhaps. She was his everything. Whatever she desired she got. They worked through the pain of Angelus' death together, for they were convinced that Darla had led him to some sort of slow, painful end. 

Many gasped at the thought that Angelus; Master Vampire in his prime had been dusted so brutally by his own Sire. They were convinced that his childe, Spike, was made of stronger stuff. They didn't know of his pain. 

Sometimes he thought he was insane, almost positive he could feel the faint pull on the Sire/Childe bond. But, no, Angelus was gone, dead, in all means of the word. 

----------+++++---** flashback**----+++++++----------

Angel winced at the memories that he tried so hard to block out. 

He remembered how, quite suddenly, after beginning to drink from the gypsy, he had felt his blood go bitter and sour. 

In despair, the older vampire's eyes had bugged, his hands pushing away the body of the girl in an attempt to reach Darla who was leaving, running, it was so dark, so bitter, so sour, so bad. 

Angel remembered the unusual writhing in his blood. It was like a coiling wire was encasing his skin and a force was pushing him far into the recesses of his mind. 

He remembered trying one final time to say goodbye to Will as he felt the soul pushing in. He remembered how the pain was too intense to feel anything, let alone say goodbye and the long week of torture as the soul eased its way in.

All blood bonds were cut, except the basic undeniable ones of origin and creation, even they were weak. After a week of unbearable, crippling pain, Angel had had to wake, the memories easing after the initial entrance of the soul. 

Slowly, fearfully, he had made his way to an inn, unable to look upon any humans; he quickly paid for a room and ran to it. He was scared. Scared that his childer would come to kill him. What a failure of a Sire. He had a soul now; they would never accept him and vampires…they would never change.

That was the first time he felt disgust for his own body.

After a fitful and painful slumber, he woke and cried for his Childer. Penn, out in the world, killing, whoring and raping, causing mass destruction as taught by his Sire. 

Gabrielle dusted by an annoyingly persistent Slayer. That eased his mind. One of his childer was set free, away from a demonic visage and empty body.

Dru, oh how he had hurt her, she was a sweet gentle girl, a killer nonetheless. A killer hidden beneath a picture of innocence. She would be safe…with Will.

Will, how could he regret creating William. Not even his soul would allow it. Such a passionate companion could never be unwanted. A mate. An everything. Surely Will would understand? Angel could go to him could he not? No…no…Will cared too much for the hunt, he was a demon besides, cold and heartless. Incapable of LOVE, for only love could cause him to give up his vampiric lifestyle. Love or a soul and it was Angel only who had a soul. 

No, Angel would have to go far far away and understand his mind, feel his guilt and try and atone for all the evil he had been responsible for.

~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Angel stood, leaving an indent in the grass below him. Spike was long gone, and no more words were necessary. With a heavy heart, Angel started on his way back to L.A., tired of remembering and feeling guilty and hurting.

Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeee reeeeeeevvvvvviiiiieeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Mistake

_Notes:_

**Holidays – so more updating!! I promise!!! Kinda short, but nearly finished next one!  
Want to read something weird and new? This is a blatant ad but hey, whatever:  
http://www.savana_marsh.blogspot.com/  
It's new, but be patient, follow and it might grow on you!  
  
**

**-------------------------------  
Chris: Thank you! Well…you'll have to wait and see!**

**Rogue212: Thank you! Will do!  
t_geyer: hello mate! Good to see you're still with me!! ****J Yeah, I made this like,  Darla made the gypsies curse this girl with something horrible that would destroy Angelus' demon – she didn't know what it was, but when he started freaking, she ran off and left the country. (I underlined coz that bit is important for everyone!!)**

**Matthew: aww, thank you! Lovely guy!  
Teri: muchas gracias amigo!   
Ghostsforge: Thank you soooooo much! Ur fab!!! You made me feel *tingly* dammit!!  
falcon_rider: thank you!! Go you!!! *pom poms come out and everyone starts to back away…quickly***

**__________________________**

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike slammed his front door. He had no idea what to do with himself, he paced back and forth, he shook his head, he punched the wall, he growled and finally he stormed into the bathroom for a shower. 

Shedding his clothing with a certain abandon, he flipped the shower on practically boiling and slipped in.

"FUCKING HELL!" he screamed. It made him feel a little better. 

"Damn him. Damn him to hell AGAIN." Spike hit the shower wall and bit his lower lip, angry with himself for being so weak.

*Stop it you bloody nonce, stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it*

But the tears came nonetheless and an ever present, only ignored, _longing_ overwhelmed him. A century of independence, of blood and whores to his hearts delight, power and domination… and still he longer for his Sire, to be protected, to be held, to be owned. It wasn't masochism- it was need. Angelus was born to be a Sire just as Will was born to be cared for as Childe. There was a time when Spike believed they were born to serve those purposes with each other. But he had been wrong. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've got Spine on look out." Angel trudged into the hotel, weary and with the classic signs of pre-hours-of-brooding-mode. 

"SPIKE?" Cordelia frowned and tilted her head, furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose as if to check if something was wrong with the dark haired vampire.

"Trust me Cordelia, he won't hurt Connor, he'll send him right here."

"You could have at least put Buffy on watch."

"I can't be bothered with the whole explaining and emotional uplifting it'll cause just yet. Please Cordelia."

"Okay, it's your call."

Angel nodded his thanks and left to think things through. After checking that Dru was indeed still asleep, he settled himself in an armchair to think.

Ever since he had renewed the bond with Dru, he had been feeling a little too comfortable in 'Angelus' mode. Little traditions and words, ways of speaking, that he had thought belonged to the demon alone, seemed to slip into his actions. On top of that, he had been remembering more of the moments that the demon loved. Moments with Dru, with Darla, travelling…but mostly moments with Will. Angel could not, with good faith, say that Angelus had been a bad Sire. On the contrary, Angelus had probably been the most passionate, devoted, loving Sire the vampire community had ever possessed. 

Could there possibly **be** good qualities about a demon?

*Yes* Angel sighed, realising that his age-old philosophy was coming under severe scrutiny. 

Dru gave up her natural instincts because of her _LOVE_ for Connor. Love? Wasn't that something only a soul could give and posses? Apparently not. If vampires could love, then Angelus had truly loved his childer. It would be an insult to him to say that he did not. 

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-flashback+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Surely Will would understand? Angel could go to him could he not? No…no…Will cared too much for the hunt, he was a demon besides, cold and heartless. Incapable of _LOVE_, for only love could cause him to give up his vampiric lifestyle. Love or a soul and it was Angel only who had a soul. 

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-flashback+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Had Angel been wrong all those years ago? Should he have gone back to Will? Would his mate have accepted him, even with a soul? Would Will have given up the hunt, the whole lifestyle in his prime? Because, if, and only if, Angel went along with the idea that vampires could love…

He shook himself, *no, it can't be…*

Would his Will have done all that for…love?

Drusilla had done so for her love for Connor only. 

Will and Angelus had been mates.

And suddenly Angel realised he had made a mistake. Not only had he broken a promise, he had made a terrible mistake. 

Sitting up in the chair, he started panting, overcome with the pain that came with the realisation:

Will would have left it all for a second. For Angelus or Angel. 

And Angel had underestimated that, because of the hatred of vampires that the soul brought with it. Not even giving his Childe a chance, he had left. 

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-flashback+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Rest easy Will, I will return to ye."

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-flashback+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

And with that realisation, Angel wept. 100 years of pain and solitude could have been averted with a little trust. 

If I cried, would you review? Coz I can do that y'know…*runs to get onion and backup sledgehammer*


	7. Hundred

_Notes:_

**Long one!!!**

**Hmm, this one is a bit mean of me, but hey what the hooey!!  
Savana's life is changing, excitement, ooh!! And a smoochie!  
http://www.savana_marsh.blogspot.com/  
Tell me whatcha think of this chapter in the usual reviewing tradition!   
  
**

**-------------------------------  
  
mel: thank you! Its lovely that you are into this, it makes me very happy and shiny ****J  
  
**

**jane: aww, that is sooo great!!! WOW!!! Am now on cloud 20-something!!! Thank you!!  
  
**

**Teri: aww, Teri, what would I do without you? I'd have a room full of onions ans a huge hospital bill – that's what!! He he!! Thank you, precious!! You ROCK!!  
  
**

**Emm: tank uuuuu v.v.v.v.much! *elvis styple protruding lip thingy*  
  
**

**Chisama: hey!! Thank you!!! Angel…well…  
  
**

**Pyro Bear: lol – will try! Promise!! Hmm, not sure if I'll get into an Angel/anyone n a 'relationship' ship way – definitely Angelus/Will is father/son above anything else.   
  
**

**A: daym. That was a funky ASS review. The 'Steven' becomes important later!! V.glad u picked up on it!!! Yah, didn't want it to be an S/B ship really. **

**__________________________**

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike and Buffy stopped their routine. She had realised that she didn't need _that_ to feel alive. He was truly alone now. 

His existence was meaningless. Pointless. He had lost everything, so easily. 

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-flashback+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Dru, my pet. I have some business to attend to."

Drusilla smiled coyly at Spike and floated out of the room, leaving him alone with the three vampires that had come in.

"Master Spike."

"Pull up a chair lads."

The three vampires settled themselves while Spike remained standing. 

"Clan Tunisdius requests your presence in Prague, Master Spike."

"Has your Head of Clan given you a message for me?"

"Yes, Master."

The vampire on the left held forward an envelope. They waited in silence while Spike read it, petrified of being dusted. They hoped that the contents of the letter would not anger the powerful vampire standing in front of them.

Though the youngest of the leaders, Spike was by far the most powerful. He controlled his Clan with an iron fist and he kept relations with the other Clans at a peaceful point throughout his reign. However, he rarely attended the balls and whore-fests that were held in his honour, preferring to dote on Drusilla, read or feed. Not too bothered with the hunt anymore, Spike had a refined taste for the different types of blood he could consume. Rarities were bought to his door as gifts as he was renowned for truly enjoying his blood, mixing it sometimes with human food! 

Whatever crossed his path was quickly and easily taken care of, his methods were sly and sinister and any vampire with the most basic common knowledge would stay wary in his presence. 

Many of the other leaders had brought him perfect specimens for his childer as a sign that they wanted his blood to continue the reign and that they were at peace with him. More often than not, these humans became minions. If not, they were whores, food, dolls for Dru or 'little pets' for Spike.   

"Alright then, tell your Mistress that once my business is finished here, I will go to Prague to deal with all this. It should take me two weeks, and stress that she must not begin the proceedings without me."

"Yes, Master. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No, you are dismissed."

The three vampires left quickly letting out breaths they didn't need

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"William, let me speak quite frankly with you. They are going to attack. Don't go to Prague. Make an excuse."

"Must you continue to call me that? But thank you Carl -however I must face Tunisdius at some point. Hellia is a new Head. She doesn't know a bloody thing let alone what she's doing. If no one sets her straight she'll fuck everything up."

"You know you have my Clan's support. Call us in if you need to. I know the others are with you."

Spike nodded and pointed to an armchair, "Sit, please."

While Carl settled himself, Spike called out to one of the minions to bring in some brandy and blood. 

"Will you take Drusilla? We can keep her safe in case anything were to happen…"

"No, I will take her with me. Nothing will happen, Carl. I can take care of this."

"You know Hellia, she's so fresh. Far too irresponsible. They should have overlooked her, age be damned and given the Head to Georgia."

"Georgia's too human for them, she's too smart."

"Ah, yes."

Spike smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Pray tell, Carl, what are you implying."

"Nothing at all William, only that a three month meeting with her in your Brazilian estate may not have been solely useful to the Order."

"I assure you, it was all business."

They made some more small talk, inconsequential, but comfortable. Carl's Clan, Warlint was the closest to Aurelius by far, mainly stemming from the friendship that Spike and Carl shared. Carl had become somewhat of a Sire to Spike, filling in a little of what Angelus had ripped out. There were not mated, but had shared a very basic blood bond through simple wrist-blood sharing.

"William, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Don't become so sombre Carl, what is it?"

"You need a childe."

Spike's jaw set and he put his drink down. "Ca-"

"I don't like you going to Prague at all. Something's not quite right. My minions there have been followed and tricked, the Tunisdius lot are dusting left right and centre… but you insist on going, and I know it is your responsibility as Head of Aurelius. Hellia probably thinks that in your downfall will come the others…"

"Carl, there-" Spike stood, agitated, not knowing what to do with himself. Carl stood and grabbed his fumbling hands. 

"William, you need a Childe to be part of the Clan incase you…. of course the Head would go to Demitrie next, he is your right hand, but you need to have some blood left. You will be risking too much, there will be no pure Master's blood left in Aurelius. The Clan will be perceived as weaker and inferior, maybe even be dissolved altogether. Think of your Clan, they will all become Outcasts."

"I can't do it, Carl. Not after Angelus." The name tasted foreign on his lips, it had not been said for nearly a century now. 

"Angelus was a bastard."

Spike's face became pained and his turbulent eyes tore into Carl's. The blond vampire had pitifully dusted many others who had uttered things less severe about Angelus. Only the most profound respect for Carl held him back.

"He's fucking gone. You're still here. You're still a Master Vampire dammit. I'm here for you William. Haven't I tried to be what you need?"

"Yes."

"Then listen to me, childe, when I tell you that it is time for you to create childer. I'll even settle for only one."

"You are not my Sire."

"No, but you don't have a Sire."

The silence was painful, severe – almost overwhelming. For a brief moment, after a long time, Spike felt like Will.   
  


"I'm sorry Carl, I can't. If the worst comes to worst, Dru can sire someone or Penn can be hunted down. I can't do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Derrick?"

"Yes Master Spike?"

"Please pack my things and Drusilla's."

"May I ask where you are going, Master?"

"Prague. We'll need a car to take us to a hotel, an en suite room. Drusilla will be separate from me."

"Yes, Master, anything else?"

"Make sure there is a bed for you in my room. I want you close by me Derrick."

"Yes, Master."

"Thank you, Derrick. You are dismissed."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The events of the next few weeks were of little interest. Many Aurelius were mysteriously 'dusted' and many Tunisdius disappeared in similar fashion. There were tense and dangerous meetings between Spike and Hellia, always wrought with fragile nerves, every vampire ready for the inevitable day that one meeting began the war. 

It was now definite that a war between the two Clans would take place. 

No others supported Hellia, 5 Clans refused to be involved either side, 3 Clans did not have the resources to help and 2, one of which was Warlint (Carl's) and the other, Rosemarte were on Spike's side. 

The tensions heightened, both Hellia and Spike looking for a weak spot in the others attack and failing to find one. 

One night, after an unusually quiet afternoon and evening, Spike returned to his room after checking on Drusilla. 

Tunisdius had left him a present.

There was blood everywhere it seemed. In reality it was a messy clump of footprints and drag marks leading up to the bloodied, nearly dusted body in the centre of the room.

"The bastards." Spike swallowed and walked, almost trance-like towards Derrick's mutilated body. Bent railroad spike's protruded at grotesque, satirical angles and Derrick's eyes opened with an agonising creak as Spike neared.

"I'm so sorry Derrick." He chocked out, falling to his knees and pulling the minion's head onto his lap. Slashing his wrist, Spike tried forcing his blood down Derrick's throat in a pitiful attempt at helping his faithful companion of his entire existence.

"I'm sorry I dirtied the room, Master."

"No, no, Derrick, please. Please, please." No longer aware of what he was begging for, Spike started sobbing as Derrick spoke.

"I will remember you, Master Spike. Not as a Master vampire. But as the childe that Angelus introduced me to. The troublesome Master William that grew into the only Master who has ever said his pleases and thank yous' to a minion of my position."

"Thank you Derrick."

"Sir, if I may, I is very sorry for Angelus, Sir."

And with that, Spike sobbed and sobbed, long after Derrick had become dust between his nails, Spike continued to sob. For the pain it caused him to live each day as the Master who looked after so many and had no one to look after him, for Angelus, for Derrick, for Carl, for Dru and for the lost Childe who still pined for his Sire.

 After Derrick had been dusted, Spike launched an attack like no other on Tunisdius. All three clans, Aurelius, Rosemarte, Warlint pulled up one giant offensive under Spike's ruthless command. Millions and millions of minions were involved, either to fight or to supply the fighters with what they needed. 

They charged Hellia's base and a bloody battle ensued. Time was lost in the gore and filth, blood literally lining the streets and pouring into the drains along the gully. Somewhere along the line, Drusilla was lost and hours went by, Spike under a desperate search for her. When he finally found her, she was terribly weakened, but not dust. Realising his loss when he prepared to call for Derrick's assistance, Spike pulled her up and held her close to his breast like he had for so many nights.

"Shhh, pet, it'll be ok."

"Fly away Spiky, Fly away."

"We will, eh Dru? After all this, we'll head off somewhere, just the two of us. A nice long holiday. Sssssh, it'll be ok, pet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tunisdius was defeated, as everyone had known it would be. The Master killed Hellia and Georgia took her place as Head. All 4 Clans suffered great losses, mainly Tunisdius, but a fair amount from Rosemarte and Warlint were also dusted. Tunisdius, now that it had become so small, was eventually, after weeks of discussions, split between Rosemarte, Warlint and Aurelius. The vampires involved were blood bonded to their new Head of Clan to avoid loyalty issues. 

Georgia came into Aurelius at personal request, and the Order was finally at peace again for the moment. 

The fight however, had wearied Spike. The high life of the Order no longer appealed to him, instead quiet life, as an elder seemed to jump out at him. Derrick's death and Carl's request had pulled Will to the forward and Spike could no longer behave in the manner that he had grown into. 

Handing over the Clan to Georgia and passing some blood to her, Spike took a well-earned break. Having heard that there was a hot spot hell mouth in California, Spike decided to go there to relax and try and nurse Dru back to health as well. 

Making plans to not be disturbed or contacted, they had left. 

Spike had never returned to the Order. 

Carl called and called and sent out hunts, it was of no use.

Spike had seen the one man he had pined over, respected and trusted the most in the world; the blood bond that Spike had convinced himself was a figment of a longing imagination - Angelus. Still in existence with no excuse for an absence of 100 years.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-End flashback+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Buffy yawned, deciding to pack it in for the night, she started on her way home. 

A young boy, quite scraggily looking, left a deserted crypt with a frustrated expression on his face. Kicking a flowerpot, the boy continued forward until he ran into Buffy. Noticing the stake in her hands, he smiled and asked, 

"Do you know a Spike or a William the Bloody?"

"Who's asking?"

"Steven."

"Steven who?"

"Steven, his brother."

"You're human."

"I know."

"I think you know that Spike is not. Human that is."

"We share the same parents."

"Spike's father can't be your father because Spike's father is-"

"Angel."

"Well. Yeah."

Buffy frowned at his boy, not liking his attitude.

"You're the Slayer right?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Angel's son."

"Angel does not have a son."

"Yes. He does."

"Who's your mother?"

"Darla."

"DARLA?"

"Yeah, prophesy."

"You're a bit old."

"I was in another dimension for most of my life."

"Oh, I see."

"So, you could have been my mother?"

"That is beyond disturbing, but yeah."

Buffy smiled at him warmly, trying to see Angel in the wild features Steven possessed.

"I'm really glad you're not my mother, you're quite ugly."

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*

Buffy scowled as she led Steven to Spike's apartment. 

*UGLY? ME? Helloooo this coming from the boy who's father and brother BOTH…anyway! I'm so not ugly. Stupid stupid kid. I hate him*

"You aren't built to be a fighter. You're body is too puny. Can you not afford food?"

*He's Angel's kid. Don't wack him. He's Angel's kid. *

~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~**~~~~~~~

Spike furrowed his eyebrows as Buffy stormed into the apartment with an unconscious boy in her arms.

"I was provoked I swear. I gave the kid half an hour, but I just couldn't take it anymore. He's worse than Anya."

Dumping him on Spike's sofa, Buffy turned to pin the blond vampire with a glare.

"I'm not going to tell anyone anything. I'll leave this to you to sort out, but I want to know what's going on tomorrow."

"Slayer? Who the fuck is the kid?"

"Your brother."

I know, kinda cliff-hanger-esk? Please review, it makes writing more so much easier and less delete-filled!!!

And Teri? I'm-not-edging-to-the-onion-room-or-the-brand-new-sledgehammer.

*Teri smiles and looks away*

Onions and sledgehammers ensue…..  
  
  


  
  
  



	8. Steven

_Notes:_

**LOTS of rather RUDE language here!! Sorry, it may be a bit much for the rating!!!**

**Yes. I AM evil. Sooorrryyyy!!!!! Hehe. Writer's block – this chapter was written in very scatty bits 'n bobs! I really need feedback on this, it's VERY sketchy and bleugh! Need a push start so I write more!!**

**For all those who also follow 'Things Happen' – a HUGE sorry to you guys too, I'm working on it!!!**

**Btw – wot on earth does rnrn mean?!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**angelus: hehe thank you muchoe!! Lol lol, that made me laugh when it popped in my head!**

**Perry: hehe tanx! Buffy/Spike are just hmm, don't dwell on them basically. This is a Angel childer-en fic!!**

**Teri: hehe! I am evil! But I promise – no more! The black market dealer has been put into jail – no source pf new sledgehammers!! Hehe Buffy/Connor – lol, I had to really!! It's DUTY!**

**T_geyer: hehe, aww thank you!! *HUGGLIEZ* you are GORGEOUS!!!!**

**Victoire: AWW! THANKS A TON!! Wow!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!**

**GhostsForge: muchos thankses!! Lol, I recognise you now! **

**Gem: I have a friend called Gem. OBVIOUSLY you have MUCH better taste!! Hehe! Thank you!!**

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike finally sat back into his sofa. He'd spent a long time staring at the boy. There were flecks of Angelus in his appearance, Spike concluded. It was a little while before Connor's eyes slowly slit open and immediately he was in a classic defence position.

Spike's eyebrows rose. *Tyke's got a history behind him*

"Who are you?"

"I'm Spike."

To Spike's extreme amusement, Connor's defensive position just became tenser. 

"Daddy warned you about me, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. You're human, right?"

"Yes. I am Steven. Angel's son."

"I am Spike. I'm your bloody brother."

"I came to meet you."

"How long yer stayin' for?"

"How long can I?"

"I can't hurt yer kid. I've got a bloody chip in mi head."

"I heard rumours on the way here."

"They're bloody true."

"I think its good."

"You bloody would - bein' Angel's kid."

"Angel isn't my father more than blood."

"Whatdya know. That's the bloody truth of it for all his childer-en."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They talked, Connor – though still on guard – relaxed a little and told Spike his full story, about his father, about finding Angel and trying to kill him (at which point Spike got very interested) and about trying to make things work now. Spike realised why Connor was actually Steven and eventually they decided that Connor would stay for as long as he felt he wanted to.

"So do you need food an' shit?"

"What is shit?"

"Shit is stuff that comes out yer ass."

"I do not require any."

"You lived in another dimension."

"Yes. Why do you mention it?"

"It's bloody obvious."

"You can tell?"

"I'm dead smart, I am."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you going to call Angel?" Connor said between mouthfuls. 

Spike had taken him to a burger bar. It was the most amazing experience ever. The greasy fries, fizzy manufactured drink and 'meat' burger was given 100% in Connor's eyes.

"Bloody hell no. He'd be here faster than you're eatin' that burger."

"I have never tasted anything like this."

"It the shit alright. No bleedin' teenager can not have tasted it."

"I do not think it resembles my shit."

"Listen mate, I'm gonna have ta educate ye. I'll bet that ponce Angel wants to send you to school."

"He said that it would make me understand this dimension."

"It will, it's important, kid. But there's some stuff yer bleedin' teaches ain't gonna teach. That's where I figure I ought to come in."

"Thank you Spike."

"Lesson One. Every sentence has to have shit in it. Shit can be like 'Wow, amazing, this is THE SHIT.' Or it can be like 'this is shit' that's where it resembles yer shit. Or ya can just bloody well say it. Shit has mutiple uses."

"Thanks Spike, I think my time here will be the shit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're KEEPING him?"

"Bloody hell Slayer, shut up!"

"You can't keep Angel's son."

"I'm not keepin' the fuckin nonce's son. I'm bloody getting to know my brother."

"Spike…"

"No, listen, Buffy, pet. The second Angel finds out Connor's here, he'll bloody take him away and I'm shitted."

"I don't know."

"If it was Dawn, you'd understand."

Buffy paused and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How did you get this apartment?"

"I played Wall Street, kid."

"I do not understand."

"It's a bloody human thing, lots of money and shit."

"You didn't kill anyone?"

"Nah. I don't do that shit anymore."

"Why not?"

"Killin' humans lost its appeal a while back, kid. Its just not me."

"Even without the chip."

"If the chip were takin out tomorrow, nothing would change."

"Spike, why do you hate Angel?"

"It's a long story and none of yer bloody business yet."

"That's shit."

"Lets talk about 'bloody hell', another one of mi classics. You need new shit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Buffy, any sign of Connor?"

"No, sorry Angel. But don't worry. He lived in another dimension, he can handle himself. Don't' bloody stifle him."

"Thanks for the advice Buffy."

"I'm raising a teenager too, Angel."

"I know."

"Although, I can remember when I used to be one."

"That seems like a century ago." Angel supplied.

"It was…for you – literally."

They smiled and continued talking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Spike, what the hell am I clothed in?" Connor asked a week later.

"Wearing. 'What the hell am I wearing?' You'll get the shit beat out of you if you act like a posh nonce at school."

"Ok, What the hell am I wearing?"

"Trust me, I've seen the bloody idiots that the Bit goes out with, they dress like that, and she says its bloody neat. I think you look fuckin' brilliant."

Connor looked down at his clothes, a little more than unsure of them. Spike had taken him to meet Dawn for a little while and she had taken him shopping with Spike's credit card. He now had a much better wardrobe - that, in Dawn's words, made him look 'hot'. 

Spike and Connor were having an amazing time. Every day Connor was learning new things about the world and learning how to deal with them. Where Angel said 'stay safe' Spike said 'fight if you bloody need to, kid.' 

During the day, Connor would sleep – having adjusted to vampire hours - and then for the hour before sunset; he would go to Dawn and Buffy to learn more about high school and how to fit it. After that, he would come back to Spike's and the two of them would be out for the rest of the night, usually only back a few minutes before sunrise.

Spike took Connor to every imaginable place possible, they Bronzed for a night, they ate for a night, they slayed for a night, went to the movies, went to some batting cages, went to the library where Spike introduced his brother to poetry – they went everywhere and anywhere together.

Then finally, Spike introduced Connor to girls.

~~~~~~~~~

Hehe!!! Feed back pleaseee!! Would be very very very VERY useful people!!!

I'll try for more soon!! 


	9. Teenagers

_Notes:_

**Sorry!! Working!!! Lots of problemas!! Will try and chug the other one out but am a bit stomped!! Feedbck is always appreciated!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thank you everyone, but since I'm so overworked, no time to shout out!! Soooo sorry! I will next time!!!**

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuckin' hell, Slayer! This is brilliant! It's the maddest place ever!"

Buffy grinned, still awed by the change in Connor.  He had fully settled into the teenage lifestyle that plagued all raisers-of-teenagers. Buffy, Spike, Dawn and Connor were at a club just outside Sunnydale. The mosh pit was overflowing, the walls were draped in black and the atmosphere was beyond pumped up. The energy seemed to flood into everyone's blood the second they entered. 

"Not bad, pet."

"Thanks, Spike."

"Where's the Bit?"

"She's just coming."

Connor was stunned. All around him were these…girls. They were like Dawn but, for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to be closer with these girls, to talk to them and ho-

"Hey Dumbo!" Dawn giggled as she thumped Connor on the back. She was dressed in long, dark blue baggy trousers and a black, form-fitting, long sleeved, V-necked shirt. Her wrists were adorned with various bangles and bracelets and her hair was loose, falling to her back. Harsh black eye-liner balanced her out, allowing for a demure punk rock look that suited her.

"Hey Dawn. This place is the shit."

"It really is! Come on, let's dance."

"Dance?"

"It's all we have left to teach you I guess. Very important."

"Alright." Connor grinned and shrugged, allowing Dawn to pull him into the crowd of people. His own black baggy trousers (complete with studs and chains) and brown shirt fitted in perfectly with the crowd as Dawn began to teach him.

  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

"Wanna dance, pet?"

"Spike…"

"Just friends."

"Ok."

Buffy grinned and they eased themselves into the main crowd. A hypnotic track started up, deep strings pulling on the crowd as the lulling voice of Staind's Outside filled up the room. Simple fairy lights were left on, but all other sources of light were turned off and the crowd seemed almost to form a wave of support. 

"This is nice." Buffy sighed.

"Yes it is."

"I needed it. Work is killing."

"You'll make it, luv. One day at a time."

"I know. You taught me that. I'll be fine, but…"

"You keep wanting to give in?"

"To you? To ease?  To the escape? Yes." Buffy sagged against Spike and there was a comfortable, contemplative pause.

"Don't."

"Thank you, Spike."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much."

"It's ok. I'm used to it."

"Do you mean…?"

"Dru? Yes. But Angel too."

"You never talk about him." Buffy said, her interest peaked.

"I never thought about him. Steven made me think."

"What happened with you two?"

"Me and Angel?"

"Yeah."

"He broke a promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?" Dawn looked up from resting her head against his neck, her eyes glazed and a far-off sleeping look in them."

"I lived in another dimension."

"I know."

"There was evil there. It was dark, always dark. The noises were liars and ghouls, carcasses and rotting flesh lined the landscape and the monster that was ever present but never seen, it was cruel beyond belief."

Not knowing how to respond, she tilted her head in questioning.

"I know that sometimes you think you are evil. But I have seen evil and I know you are not. You are not even the key to anything anymore. You are human, and Buffy's sister. And my friend."

"Thanks Connor." Her eyes fell and he slowly pulled her face upwards again. There seemed to be an unusual feeling in his chest, almost like a dull ache. "I'm going to miss you when you have to go back to L.A."

"I will miss you too. It is strange to think of life without you as a friend."

"We will still be friends, but far away friends. We can call each other and e-mail and stuff."

"Yes, Spike has taught me how to use the Internet."

"You learn quickly."

"I want to. I am scared about this school thing."

"You'll be fine! You can read and write and all that. It'll be ok."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

They smiled at each other and the whole room seemed to go into slow motion as the last few moments of the song resonated through the mass. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I'm Tessa."

"I'm Steven."

"Cool, wanna dance Steven?"

"Sure."

Tessa, a black-haired, olive skinned, demure punk-chic - was beautiful. Connor was enraptured with her. Her eyes seemed almost to sparkle and her body's every move drew attention to itself by means unknown to his…heart.

They danced, Connor having gotton the hang of it after a few hours of practice. Tessa's smile was infectious – within a few milliseconds Connor was falling all over himself for the inexplicable need to make her happy. 

A drink? A chair? A burger? A cactus? Whatever she wanted, he knew he would go to the ends of the earth to find it.

Dawn and Buffy giggled at Connor's obvious new crush, his wide eyes and clumsy words providing them with entertainment to last a lifetime.

"What the bleedin' hell is he DOING?"

"Calm down Spike, not everyone is a smooth dude like you!" Dawn giggled at Spike's snort and desperation.

"He's acting like a poof! A nancyboy! A wet bloody noodle!"

"Spike. He's _Angel's_ son."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'd better go Connor. You've been really sweet. Listen, uhm, here's my number - maybe, call me? Bye." Tessa smiled and joined a group of friends as they left.

"Bye." 

The night was young as the quartet soon found out. Dawn joined up with a guy she knew from school and Connor, well, Connor danced the night away. Practically every girl in the place was after the shy bad boy. When they had to leave, Connor had at least 6 phone numbers but his heart was set on Tessa.

"She's bloody amazing Spike. I mean, I never noticed females-"

"Girls or Chicks"

"I never noticed girls were so…"

"Enticing."

"Enticing?"

"Luring."

"You mean like the Felan Demon?"

"Can't remember that one."

"Dimension of Palazei."

"Oh, yeh. Nasty buggers. Chicks can be like that mind you."

"They can blow you up?!"

"Well, emotionally, yeah mate. But you won't need to be worryin' too much bout that for a while. Think s'about time I told ya bout the birds and the bees."

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~.

Please feedback guys!!! I'm really stomped at the mo!!! 


	10. Break in Time

_Notes:_

**Sorry!! This is short but there will be more soon now that I'm on holiday!!! Daym this fic is sucking me dry – there is a HUGE HUGE thing coming up, can anyone guess what it could be? Funkeh prize to the first one to guess!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I know this is the second time. But problems. Next time I am DEFINITELY gonna utter my thankses!**

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. It can be so bloody amazing, kid. It can be empty, it can be intense, and it can be beautiful. Depends when, where, why and who."

"I can't wait."

"See, that's where you're wrong. You can wait."

"Whats wrong with doing 'it' now?"

"About three hundred things. Thing number one, there's AIDS. That'll kill you. You're human. It's like a Viloin – Rebis' dimension - it sticks to people forever, but, unlike a Viloin, it kills ya, nice an' slow like."

"AIDS."

"Yeah, but you can't catch it from touching people, only through sex nowadays. There's this whole blood thing too, but I'll let Buffy 'splain that to you. Important thing is, be aware of it."

"What else?"

"Reproduction. We so do not need more of you around just yet. You're too new at this dimension and too new at existence here to be a father. If you're not careful, the poor girl'll have a baby to call your own….."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*

"SPIKE!" Buffy threw the vampire an axe and within a few milliseconds, the demon's head rolled across the street and exploded.

Wincing at the new layer of slime that covered her body, Buffy smiled at Connor. He had taken to Slaying like a duck to water. The teen had loved learning new techniques from both Spike and Buffy and using them on poor unsuspecting demons. While Buffy and Spike liked to exert as little energy as possible, finishing off demons within a few minutes, Connor relished in fighting for an hour at times, working on his moves and making up new ones. Buffy watched him as he incorporated dance moves that Dawn had taught him into his fighting, giggling as he bobbed his head while punching the demon's slobbering mouth.

"Alright kid, come on. We've got to talk tonight."

"Come on Spike!!"

"Nope, finish him off."

"Bloody Hell!" Connor pouted as he walked away from the demon, seemingly carelessly throwing an axe into its chest, killing it.

"Buffy?" 

"Yeah, Spike?"

"Call Angel. Tell him to come down to pick Connor up. We'll meet him at the cemetery."

"I don't want to go!" Connor shouted out, anger flooding his system. "You can't control me!"

"Come on Connor, we're going home. It'll take your dad awhile to get here."

Buffy smiled and hugged Connor. 

"Listen to him Connor, you know he hates this." she whispered, pulling back, nodding and walking home.

"You can't make me leave."

"I am."

"You're a traitor. Just like Angel."

"Don't compare me to him. I'm nothing like Angel and you know it. Things are just complicated. You have to be with your father. I'm not your father. I'll probably end up corrupting you."

"You don't treat me like a baby."

"Because I didn't see you like a baby, care for you as a baby, love you as a baby. Angel did. Most parents can't even accept that their kids are teens after a decade of watching them grow. Angel didn't even get that. You have to go to him. LA is your home. It's been fun, Connor."

"Steven. My name is Steven."

"Your name is Connor. You said that you wanted a new life away from that dimension. You've got it."

"I still want to know you."

"You will. I'll see you from time to time if Angel lets me."

"What happened between you two? If you hate him, why shouldn't I?" 

"You don't need to know. I do hate Angel. I won't deny it. But I won't deny that the poof loves ya. An' he'll never abandon you. Not Angel. He's loyal."

Spike bit back the aching that had grown inside him, *loyal to humans, always*

"Will you come with me to the cemetery?"

"No. I'll drop you off and watch till he comes. I don't want to see him."

"Ok... Thank you Spike."

"Hey, its ok kid. Its not like I wont ever see you. Maybe the poof'll even let you visit at the weekends."

"Maybe."

~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've got to go to Sunnydale Cordelia – Connor's there."

"How'd you find out?"

"Buffy called. He's been there all this time."

"With Buffy, wh-" 

"I want to get there as soon as possible, I'll explain when I get back. Can you look after Dru?"

"Sure, she owes me a tea party anyway."

"Thanks Cordelia."

Angel sighed and pulled the door closed behind him. The click echoed and his undead heart seemed to weigh a hundred tons. Connor with Spike. Angel no longer knew what to do around Spike. Thoughts of seeing his childe again sent a wincing pain through his body. At these times, with gritted teeth, he would remember times with Spike. Through hundreds of years, the memories seemed to merge into one and it had become the ensouled vampire's pastime to sort through the memories and place them on the timeline of his relationship with his childe. Being with Drusilla had pulled forward all the rusty Sire responsibilities that Angel had repressed and with every day that went by, a little Angelus was brought forward also. 

'There is a demon inside of you. The bloody mortals you love so much have a saying – When life hands you a lemon, make lemonade. In other words Peaches, exploit what you have. You have a demon. You don't need to let it control you, but you can take the advantageous parts. But hey, that'd never happen would it? That would mean admitting that there is some good in demons and Mr-I-consider-myself-human-now would never believe that.'

The cutting words that Spike had spat so long ago came rushing back. Finally Angel understood. Finally Angel accepted.

But maybe, finally, Spike had given up.

~*~*~*~~~~~~~********~*******~*******~*****

"Spike?" 

"Yeah, kid."

"It's been a long time."

"I know. Don't worry kid. The poof is fine."

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell, ok."

"Ok."

"Maybe its just traffic."

"It's been three bloody hours."

"I know. He'll come."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~~*~*~

The traffic was bumper to bumper. Angel's car had all but died and after a quick call telling Cordelia to leave Dru with Fred and then drive down to Sunnydale, Angel had hitchhiked.

The music had been the same for the whole journey.

Country.

Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dingaling Ding Ding Da Ding Ding…………

It never seemed to end. It had been three hours of this. Over and over and over. The same two minute track ticked through Angel's head till there seemed to be steam rising from the dark vampire's frazzled head.

"Could we possibly change the music?" a voice, alien to him, croaked.

"Yes Sir, I reckon we could." The bucktoothed truck driver pulled out the tape and slipped in another.

"This here one is by another musi-shian."

"Right."

Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding Dingaling Ding Da Da Da Dingaling Da Ding………

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's coming." Spike stated. 

Connor looked up at his brother and the fear and hesitation all came flooding back.

"You'll be fine in school mate. I'll be watching out for ye. If you feel its all getting tough kid, just gimme a bell and I'll bring ya back here for a bit. You'll have to tell Angel first o'corse. No more running away."

"I'll miss you Spike. Thanks."

Spike nodded and after a few stretched seconds they hugged. "Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Spike."

"Stop sounding like a poof."

They smiled and after another moment, Spike nodded and walked away. Watching from the shadows, the blond saw Angel arrive a few minutes later, an erratic pattern of scattered straw behind him.

"Hey Connor."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Right, so you're coming back with me? Dru misses you."

"Yeah. Spike said I bloody have to."

"You've met Spike?"

"I stayed with Spike."

"Oh."

"Spare me the lecturing shit."

Angelus would have killed anyone who witnessed Angel's shameful display of goldfish behaviour at this point.

"I don't want you to use that word." The vampire managed to choke out.

"I can do what I want."

"I'm sure Spike taught you that."

"Yeah."

"Come on, lets go."

"Ok."

"We have to go to Buffy's house until Cordelia arrives with the car."

"Ok."

"Buffy is the Slayer."

"I know. I've hung out with her and Dawn while I've been here."

"Oh, right."

They turned, still awkward with each other. Holding Connor back for a moment, Angel stared into the shadows.

"I know you're there, so, Thank you."

After a few seconds of waiting for an answer he knew would not come, Angel started walking towards Revello Drive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Please feedback guys!!! This is really chugging it outta me!!! 


	11. Los Angelus

_Notes:_

**Hey all!! Exams SUCK! My first one is on January 10th!! Wish me luck!! Have not revised at all properly!! Am tres worried aktchuallyyy!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm evil. You are not. You guys are gorgeous beautiful reviewing people. Patience is a virtue….Exams….**

***forgive me?***

Stuff between these lines:

---

are song/poem lyrics, disclaimed at beginning of episode if necessary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel smiled and took the cup of blood from her hands. "Thanks Buffy."

"Its ok. Angel….I'm sorry."

Angel nodded and she sat beside him. 

"I think that Spike was exactly what Connor needed. Not that you aren't a good father Angel, but, it was so impossible for you to get through to him and-"

"Spike got through to him."

"Yeah."

"I don't even fully understand anything anymore. All I can think about is putting things right with Spike."

"A broken promise?"

Angel turned at her, fear spilling into his eyes. "You know?"

"No."

Feeling the world right itself again, Angel looked away. "Of all the things Angelus did. Perhaps that broken promise was the worst. I could have saved a century's worth of Spike's killing from ever happening. But more than that, I could have saved us both a century's worth of hatred and anger and loss."

"I wouldn't think any less of you Angel. Whatever you did to Spike, I'm sure he understands that it was Angelus that did it. Not Angel, not you."

The bitter irony curled in Angel's lip and his words came out in a distinctly choked manner that scared the Slayer that had never encountered it in him, 

"It was Angel. Angel broke the promise."

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They hadn't stayed for much longer. Connor noticed that Angel's mood had changed considerably while the boy had been hanging out with Dawn. The car journey was simple. Cordelia couldn't help but hug him and just as she realised that he didn't like her doing that, and began pulling away, Spike's words came echoing back to the teen,

_'Because I didn't see you like a baby, care for you as a baby, love you as a baby. Angel did. Most parents can't even accept that their kids are teens after a decade of watching them grow. Angel didn't even get that.'_

Connor knew that Cordelia too felt as Angel did and through some instinct from the past, the dark-haired boy moved his arms around her and hugged the seer back. The shock was evident and her happiness at this simple gesture caused silent tears to fall against his neck. She pulled back and a maternal loving shone through her eyes.

"Glad you're back Connor." Cordelia smiled, nervous, and got into the car.

Though he couldn't quite agree yet, Connor felt that perhaps Spike was right. LA was his home and the people there, they did love him. Making his mind to give them all a second try, he grinned at Cordelia's first piece of car-talk.

"Number one, where do you shop? Because those are some damn cool clothes!"

And maybe he'd be good for them too. 

~~~~~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~**~~~~~

Two nights passed and the LA crew fell into a pattern of life. Connor was due to start school for the following new school year, which started in two weeks. He lived with Cordelia, Dru and Angel, who were each perfect in their own way. It was undeniable at this point that the time apart had done nothing to sever the relationship between Connor and Dru. They picked up as if they had never left off, some connection on another level soothing both of them in their time together. Cordelia, the teen found quickly, was a reliable and strong woman who, now that he had opened his world to her, was more than eager to help. Very quickly they developed a confidence in each other and Connor could see she would be the 'Spike' influence when necessary. Rather than ignore that Connor had been with Spike – Angel's decision – Cordelia asked about the time and the experience and then, to Connor's amazement said something that he had been thinking all along.

"I think that you needed that. If Angel doesn't want you to see Spike, I'll drive you down myself, but please, don't run away again. You don't know how worried and scared we were. We've lost you once honey, I didn't think we could do it again, somehow, we managed it, only just."

And for the first time, Connor felt bad for leaving.

~~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~~*~*~~*~*

Fred was a sweet person. No other words could describe it. She was sweet. Adorable even. Which was why it shouldn't have been surprising that she and Dru became the best of friends. But it was.

If Drusilla wasn't with Connor, she would be with Fred. The two had found some parallel universe of their own and no one could quite put their finger on what _exactly_ the two talked about or did when hanging out. Not even Gunn, who had become the centre of Fred's world, could comprehend it. But no one complained because their antics had laughter and sunlight streaming through the curtained off rooms that they were in.

~~~~~~~*~~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~~~*****~~~~~

Gunn was _way_ cool. Connor saw it the second he fully let himself look at the LA gang with respect. Gunn was awesome. Where Angel would never let Connor go out and fight, Gunn would. Gunn was the one that taught Connor more about sports and girls and cars. They had a man-to-man relationship that Connor found, comforted him even in its simplicity. He would probably not confide in Gunn about school problems or Angel problems – those were for Cordelia, but the dark-haired boy could see that any problems with girls, friends, sports and popularity - Gunn was the man. 

Some would say that those things aren't the most important, but in the life of the new guy at school – in all senses of the word – it really was. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Now, Angel had noticed that Connor had settled very well in the unusual family that had always been his own. Yet somehow Angel still felt jarred, disjointed and incomplete. He knew it was Spike that caused these feelings. 

But how could any gesture, any words, correct what had happened? Spike was obviously past caring. The way that the blond had handed over Connor reminded Angel of a bitter divorcee and in all irony, that is what Spike was. 

Angel no longer wanted that relationship with his childe. Too much time and pain had passed for there to ever be the consideration of 'mating' again, but Angel longed for his Childe. The older vampire longed for the dependence under independence that his childe presented and the humour and the cockiness and the scrapes that Angelus always got the blond out of. 

Too much time had passed though. Nothing could be done, could it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Right mate. So lets hear your intentions."

"You seem a little old to be her Dad, sir?"

"_I'm_ questioning here, mate. Now, intentions."

"Well, sir, I intend for us to go to the movies and then a burger afterwards."

"I see. And what film are you going to see?"

"I am letting the lady decide that, sir."

"I want her home before mid-night."

"She will be sir."

"What transport do you have?"

"I have a car, sir."

"It had better be safe. I think I should take a look at it."

Dawn giggled from the corner, her face screwed up with the laughter that threatened to spurt out. Buffy had always teased her younger sister about the way Spike interrogated the teen's dates. Tonight, the tables were somewhat turned and Buffy all but lunged at her date in a pitiful attempt at saving him from Spike.

"It's ok, Spike. I'm sure his car is fine."

"I'm not so sure Buffy it looks a bit ratty."

"Oh, no sir. That car there isn't mine! I can see why you would be anxious! No, my car is the not-beat up, not-hideous one next to it."

"Oh no." Buffy groaned.

"That's _my _car mate."

"Oh."

~~~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~

"Angel Inve-"

"It's Spike. Can I talk to Connor?"

Cordelia smiled, despite the fact that Spike was on the phone. "Sure. Hold on."

Spike grinned, hearing Cordelia call out to Connor, in anticipation.

"Hey."

"Hey, kid. How are you doing?"

"Hey Spike! I'm cool, you?"

"Dead bored mate. But there was some excitement what with Buffy's new man."

"What did you do?" Connor asked, smiling at the thought.

"Nothing! All I did was give him a bit of a hard time so he'd know to treat her right, but the bloke got a bit nervous. Insulted mi DeSoto and couldn't stop apologisin'. Buffy had to drag him outta the house. Left me an the Bit in stitches."

"Man. You are such a demon." Connor laughed and continued. "So how're Dawn and Buffy?"

"Buffy's all man-loved up. Happy for her though, she's all glowey like she used to be. The Bit's fine too but - they're bloody annoying. Didn't realise how girly they are. Miss me some testosterone."

"I could come back? Just for like, next weekend."

"As much as I want ya here, it's a bit too soon. Give it another coupla weeks. How's L.A?"

"Its better than I remembered it. I wish you could visit, man, that Gunn guy is _the_ shit after you, Spike. You an' him'd get on great."

"So yer happy?"

"Yeah. It's cool, I mean, I guess its not as bad as I thought."

"Told ya so. So...uh...how's Dru?" Spike asked, as nonchalantly as he could.

"She's fine, her and Fred are like weirdly connected or something. Makes her smile."

"Happy then? The whole no-human blood thing's going ok for her?"

"Yeah, she doesn't need Angel's help anymore and she doesn't even notice I think."

"LA scene is workin' out for ya, then?"

"Yeah, and school starts in two days."

"Yeah, wanted to wish ya luck an all that crap."

"Thanks a lot mate."

"Alright, I'd best be off to patrol. At the rate Buffy's daydreaming, I'll have to call myself the Slayer and send her home. Knew there'd be a down side to her finally gettin' a man. Bloody annoying girl."

"I miss patrol. Angel won't let me do anything. Gunn's managed to sneak me out once or twice but it's not the same."

"Remember what I told you about Peaches, give him some time or get the Seer to talk to him."

"Cordy? She already has. I dunno. Angel's just been really grumpy recently."

"Why's that then?"

"No idea. Whatever it is, it'd better go away right quick."

They laughed and after a few more quips, hung up. Connor stood up, smiling and after talking to Cordelia for a minute, took the stairs 3-at-a-time and went to his room.

Cordelia shuffled a few papers in front of her, waiting to heat Connor's door shut before she smirked and spoke.

"Stop hiding in the shadows Angel."

Angel smiled at Cordelia, leaning against the counter-top.

"He likes Spike better than me." The dark vampire commented, sounding very much like a sullen child.

"I'm not surprised. You heard him – which by the way is an infringement of privacy."

"You were here to."

"But he knew I was here."

"Are these rules?"

"Yes."

"There are rules about how to deal with my son?"

"Yes. And if Spike the vampire in his hundreds can remember them, then Angel in his hundreds can too."

"What does Spike do that I don't? Swear? That sure is useful."

"He doesn't act like someone older and wiser and better. He acts like a friend. That's his relationship with Connor. You are Connor's Dad. That's a different relationship altogether. It's amazing that you care Angel, but figure out the right ways to show it."

She raised her eyebrows for a moment, smiled and left him to mull.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~

_You are his Dad. That's a different relationship altogether._

_It's amazing that you care Angel, but figure out the right ways to show it._

Cordelia's words seemed to make an eerie sense in Angel's mind. Not about Connor, but about Spike. 

_You are his Dad. That's a different relationship altogether._

It would never be possible to be Spike's friend – that's not what the blond needed. If Angel approached Spike, it would have to be as a father.

_It's amazing that you care Angel, but figure out the right ways to show it._

And it would take time, a long time. A hundred years worth, he thought wryly.

But, idle thoughts. He could never go back. Spike wasn't exactly the type to let Angel be his father again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

So, whatdya think? It takes like a millisecond to review but that provides at least a half-hour of writing from me :P

#


	12. Cordelia

**So yes! Exams are finito'd!! Wanna hear the results?**

**Four A's, Five B's, two of which were 2% off an A! Can you believe it!? I'm totally shocked! I have some more to get, but yea, that's all pretty damn amazing!!!**

**Thank you so much for your love, luck and support! You are all amazing!!! ROCK ON!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!**

**^^^^T^H^A^N^K^^^^Y^O^U^^^^^**

**Here's an uber-long chappie!! Things Happen will be updated very shortly, Trip to Remember is updated….**

**All is coming together nicely ****J**

**As you can tell, I don't have a beta and really really sortof need one, not only for future chappies but to go back and beta the older chappies so that when this ends, its all perfect and pristine! Anyone interested, coz it'll need a few ppl – mail me here: finngrrpuppet@hotmail.com   
I need a turnaround time of ASAP really, so bear that in mind!! Thanks!!**

**Ok, here it is!!**

~~~***~*****~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~*

"Hi, Can I talk to Dawn please?"

"Sure, hold on Connor." Buffy dangled the receiver against the banister and called for Dawn to come down and get it. Hurrying back into the kitchen, Buffy was greeted with a towel-across-the-arm version of Spike quirking his eyebrow and deforming his lip in a hilarious imitation of a French waiter. 

"Madame Summeeeeuuuuurrrrsssssss. I torrr we were havin' de pleasare of yeur 'oungeeeuurrr sisteeeuuurrr to-night(eh)."

"She's just talking to Connor. Nice accent bleachy."

"I try."

"Where's dinner then? Dawn can join us later, I'm hungry."

"Dinner? Oh yeah… 'Pick up Dinner'…. Forgot that one, pet."

"SPIKE!"

~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~*****~~~~~*******~~~~~~*******~~

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey, I was going to call you after dinner. So, how was it?"

"You know the hell dimension 'Xenon'?" Connor said wryly.

"Nope."

"Yah you do, I just realised it's part of this one – school."

Dawn laughed. "That was as bad as your day seems to have turned out."

"I felt a fool. I mean, I had no idea what those teachers were talking about. Everyone was looking at me like I was a-"

"Freak?"

"Yeah. I don't know what I did to-"

"Its just how it is for the first week. Everyone is checking everyone else out. Just talk to people, introduce yourself and all that."

"Talk to people?"

"Yup."

They grinned and exchanged detailed descriptions of each other's day. After asking after everyone in Sunnydale, Connor and Dawn said goodbye.

The dark-haired boy grinned and ran up to his room. After talking to Dawn, things seemed a lot less intimidating than they had before. Though he wished she were with him tomorrow, he no longer felt the need to gauge out everyone's eyes.

~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Weeks passed in a mixture of school, fighting and family. Connor continued to call Dawn and Spike, either one almost every two nights. He was running up quite the phone bill, but Angel didn't mind at all. The son that had seemed to be on a level of broodiness and angst that even Angel couldn't hit – was happy. Connor was even somewhat comfortable talking to Angel, but from eavesdropping on conversations with Gunn and Cordelia, the souled vampire gathered that Connor had developed his first big time crush on a girl called Gina, joined the running team and managed to secure a fairly high popular position through Cordelia's tactical advice. The teen's fighting skills were improving by the day and though his schedule was hectic, he still managed to spend time with everyone, especially Dru (who helped with his history homework and descriptive writing pieces). 

Angel and Connor had become closer, but Connor was still stand-offish and Angel knew it was because Connor had a lot of respect for Spike – who didn't respect Angel. The older vampire knew that his son probably felt torn between the two and an annoying, nagging part of his mind told him to clear things up with his childe.

Connor was due for a Spike weekend soon. In the weeks that had passed, Connor had gone to Sunnydale three times. Every time, Spike and Buffy drove up, tinted windows and all. Angel would see his childe stay in the car while Buffy came to the door to get Connor. They would drive away on the Friday night and on Sunday night, the whole thing would happen for Connor's return. Spike never once even glanced away from the steering wheel and Angel could safely stand at the window and watch his childe. 

~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~

Sniffing in the night air, the vampire strolled through the streets of New York. Power and age exuded from his predatory stance and demons and humans alike scattered from his radius. Edged hair and gleaming eyes roamed the surroundings and he pulled upon the bond in a vain attempt at getting a response. It had been too long since it had been used let alone confirmed. The vampire sighed and the streetlight fell across his body for the first time. He was fairly tall, with a commanding set of features and an alluring glint to his eye. The recent years had been kind. There was a rich, plentiful aura around the vampire that hinted at the high station he held. 

"Master."

Turning, his game face was pulled forward and a young vampire stood a few metres away, head bowed and body relaxed in submission. 

"Any news?"

"From what we have so far, there are no strong indications as to where we can expect results."

"Keep searching. I've waited too long for this. We will-"

Another minion running towards them interrupted them. Smirking, the elder vampire raised his eyebrows, exchanging a glance with the first minion.

"Master."

"Warlint is truly honoured to have you as a minion, Henry."

"Thank you Master. I bring good news. An almost definite location has been acquired from a reliable source."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Cordy!"

"Hey kiddo, hold on a second."

Connor grinned as he watched the woman in front of him finish ironing Miss Edith's latest outfit. Fred and Dru had taken to making new clothes for the dolls to wear and were at that moment, giggling over their sewing in Dru's room.

"Where's Gunn?"

"He's with Angel. New case."

Smiling, Cordelia folded the dress and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. 

"Okay, shoot."

"It's about Gina."

"Did something happen at school today?"

"We're seeing a film on Friday night."

"You got a date!"

Cordelia shrieked and hugged the surprised boy in front of her. Patting her back, Connor raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I did."

"This is amazing, Connor! What are you going to wear? What are you going to see? How are you getting there?"

Grinning, Connor started talking, glad that Cordelia understood how excited he was. 

"Dawn said I should wear the black pants and-"

"That gorgeous dirty orange t-shirt! The one with the monkey on it!"

"Yeah, I like that one also. I am taking Gina to see Lord of the Rings. She really liked the first one. She leant me the 'Hobbit' and we're going to watch the first one at her house tomorrow night."

"Don't you have practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but it finishes at five. I'm going to her house at six. She is babysitting her sister. Can you pick me up at nine?"

"Wait a minute, Romeo. What about homework?"

"We'll do it at lunch. And when I get back I'll still have an hour before you make me go to my room."

"You have to get your sleep. Anyway, yeah I'll pick you up. Aren't you going to Spike's this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'd better call him and cancel, or maybe he can pick me up later on Friday."

"Ok. Have you done your-"

"Yeah."

"Just checking."

"I bet you never did your-"

"Say it and you get no dinner."

"I already had dinner."

"Go call Spike." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

"Remember our little chat, mate?"

Connor grinned and Spike chuckled on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah."

"So, when am I meeting this Gina gal then?"

"Well, Friday I guess."

"Yeah, I'll pick you kids up at the cinema. We can take her home if you'd like."

"Thanks Spike."

"No problem, mate. Can double check she's not a demon for you."

~~~~~*******~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

"So."

"Yeah."

Connor shuffled and glanced at the ground. The night had been great. They had laughed and laughed, sprinkling popcorn all over the people around them and annoying quite a few couples trying to do other things. Every few seconds, she would do something, or glance somewhere and he would feel this overwhelming urge to smile. She made him feel vulnerable and foolish but at the same time comfortable and understood. They had gone for a walk; Connor had 'accidentally' given Spike the wrong time so they had had half an hour before he'd arrive. 

Gina was a very pretty girl, but not in the conventional way at all. Her braided hair was swept up in a high ponytail revealing her smooth, dark skin. Deep brown, almond eyes twinkled with laughter and a small nose and fairly thin lips finished off her naturally simple yet alluringly pretty face. She was feminine and curvy and though a little slender, she looked healthy and vibrant. 

"Thank your brother for the lift."

She grinned and again they were cloaked in a slightly awkward silence. The two dark-haired students were standing at her porch with Spike and Buffy in the car a few metres away, watching every move they made – probably with popcorn.

Connor reached out his hand and Gina shook it, frowning a little.

"Tonight was a lot of fun. We should do it again." Connor blurted out.

_*Well done Connor, you managed to speak*_

Rolling his eyes at himself, the boy wondered what had caused the total freeze-up.

"Definitely." Gina giggled and brushed her lips against his before slipping inside.

Glowing, the newly obsessed teen glided into the car. Spike and Buffy were sniggering and trying- in vain- to hide it. Sighing, he waited for a few seconds before the sound of the two blonde's laughter echoed through what sounded like the neighbourhood.

"Ever the gentlemen, my brother." Spike commented, airily. 

"Shut up Spike, I think it's sweet that Connor shook her hand."

"I didn't know what to do!" the teen yelped.

"The lady seemed to have the right idea!"

"Yeah, well, she'd probably been on hundreds of dates."

"I don't think so, see-"

"Oh, shit!" Connor said.

"What?"

"I left my homework at home, I'm really sorry."

"No problem, we'll stop by Angel's on the way home." Buffy glanced at Spike and frowned as she saw the vamp tense slightly and gruffly mutter under his breath about pouf's and nonce's.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Hey Connor, I thought you were Sunnydale-ing tonight."

Angel nodded at Connor's excuse and followed the boy into his room. Dawn had arrived and re-decorated the room, which was now a navy blue with posters scattered across the walls. A wardrobe, desk, stereo system, bookcase complimented with random ornaments and a few recent pictures made the room more comfortable.

"So, how's Spike?"

Connor winced and Angel sighed. 

"He's fine."

"Good."

They were in a growingly uncomfortable silence when Dru floated into the room to say goodbye to her brother. She scampered off when Fred called out to her and again, father and son were plunged into a silence filled with papers being shuffled and thrown into the teen's bag.

"Connor, I really should explain about Spike."

"He's waiting outside."

"I know. When you come back, maybe…"

"No, thanks. Spike doesn't want me to know, so, I won't know."

Closing his eyes, Angel nodded. They hugged and Connor smiled apologetically before taking off downstairs. The dark-haired vampire heard Cordelia squealing about the date and quickly saying goodbye before the door clicked. A few moments later, the sound of a car starting up and driving away signalled the beginning of a long weekend.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Angel paced and brooded all weekend. All the older vampire could think about was Spike. The bleached blonde master vampire seemed to taunt his mind for hours and hours on end and the pain and guilt Angel wanted to atone for was suddenly focussed on every wrong he had ever committed against his childe. 

While driving down to Sunnydale to pick up his son, Angel drifted into yet another daze and Cordelia decided to snap him out of it.

"So, did Buffy mention what came up?"

"Huh?" Angel replied.

"What came up? In Sunnydale? They can't bring Connor to L.A because…"

"Oh, Spike's car finally gave in to the phenomenal amount of rust coating its mechanical foundation."

Laughing, they again fell into a silence. Sensing the imminent brooding session, the half-demon spoke up again.

"Angel, whatever it is with Spike…it's not going to go away. Just talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"I packed your bag."

"What bag?"

"The one in the backseat."

"Co-"

"Stay with Buffy, or even better, with Spike for a few days. Sort this thing out. I'll take your son home and get him to school and all that for a few days. We can handle it. No cases right now, so you can afford it."

"Oh."

Cordelia grinned at the speechless vampire in front of her- who - later that night, would be forced onto the streets of Sunnydale and left there while she and Connor would drive away, not to be heard from for a week.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

So, reviews? Please? Pret-the please?


	13. Peaches

Hey! Sorry! Has been awhile, I know. Hope you guys still want this L I'm on a bit of a roll on this one so expect more! I've done a bit of Things Happen but not enough for a chapter! Sorry! Will be up soon and thank you for all the lovely mails!!!

**_THANK YOU FOR THE FEEBACK!! PLEASE MORE!!! REVIEW!!!!_**

---Lyrics between these lines----  
Savage Garden – I don't know you anymore

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Henry?"

"Yes, Master."

"Pack my bags, we have to go back to the castle. There is some unrest."

"Shall we send minions forward?"

"No. We must all return. And we are so close. But I've waited this long, I can wait longer. We should be done at the castle fairly quickly anyway. I expect to back in America within a week at least."

"Yes Master. I will make arrangements."

~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**--I would like to visit you for a while**

**Get away and out of this city—**

Angel made his way towards where he knew Spike's apartment was. The fear building up inside the older vampire was slowly being subjected to sharp pangs of nervousness as the block came into view.  Glancing up, Angel saw that Spike's lights were on. 

*He's home. Dammit*

--Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to   
be the first to break--

The door was opened after a few seconds and Spike's sleepy face contorted almost humorously as the blond realised that his sire was standing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

The words were harsh, brutal and carried little hope for Angel's mission to end in success.

"I-"

"Is it Connor?" Spike lost his confident physicality and the younger vampire's eyebrows furrowed in expectation and questioning.

"No, no. He's fine."

There was silence.

Spike sighed. "So, again, Peaches. Why. Are. You. Here?"

Angel had expected something different. Something more. Not this. What was this? Indifference? Boredom? There was nothing to work with. 

"I wanted to talk to you."

-- We can go sit on your back porch   
Relax--

Spike lit up a cigarette and closed the door behind him. Holding the fag between his lips, the jean clad vampire felt through his pockets for the keys. Angel took a moment to study his childe. The jeans were unexpected and endearingly homey. The classic black tee and Docs complimented them. Deep-rooted nostalgia crept into the dark-haired vampire's body at the sight of those Docs. So long ago. More determined than before, Angel followed his childe, all the while forming a plan to nudge the gap that had grown between them.

Leading his unexpected visitor down to the front of the apartment complex, Spike slouched onto a bench and looked up at Angel.

-- Talk about anything   
It don't matter--

"I wanted to thank you for looking after Connor." Angel said.

"Bull."

Angel smirked and gave his childe a pointed look. "…and say that I think we should try and get along better for him. Its hard for him to see two people he respects being on hostile terms."

-- **I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've   
forgiven me--**

"I love Connor."

"I know." Angel stressed his words, hoping in some way that Spike would magically understand what the older vampire had not been able to say.

"I'd do anything to make life easier for 'im. But I can't pretend to bloody love you again. He respects me for _who I am_, funnily enough, mate. Who-I-am fuckin' hates you."

"I know." Angel was proud of the confidence that echoed in his words despite the choking guilt that had shot through him. "But I'm here. Can we try to gain some common ground? Make it possible to be civil at least?"

"You can't stay with me. I 'ave no control over anything else you do. Bugger off, shag Clem, do whatever you want."

Standing, the blond walked past, power and age and hostility exuding from every pore. Despite the farewell, Angel could not help smile. Angelus could not help smirking. 

That was ***his*** damn cool childe.

~**~*~*~*~**~***~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~**~* 

Angel whistled as he walked towards the apartment. He had decided to stay in town for a while and follow Cordelia's advice. Wanting to keep Buffy out of it, the ensouled vamp had got a small room a few minutes away. 

"Bloody hell!"

Angel grinned in a decidedly Angelus way and walked into the apartment. He had realised that Spike would need proof of the older vamp's acceptance of the demon and was surprised to note that 'acting like Angelus' was simply relaxing himself.

"I don't recall asking you in, Peaches."

"I don't recall ever listening to you."

Angel smirked and took in the apartment. It was different from what he'd expected and, irritatingly, he heard himself speak.

**--Because I don't know you anymore--**

"Your tastes have changed a lot."

Spike didn't even bother replying and sent his sire a pointed look before collapsing into the sofa and watching the 'Passions' double bill. 

**--I don't recognise this place –**

Sighing, Angel moved around the heaped childe before him and pulled out the plug for the TV.

"So that's where Connor got the habit." The older vampire commented.

"Put the fucking plug back in you Poof!"

"No."

Spike stood, a pissed off and deadly expression contorting his features. Angel was just about to try and calm him down when the dark-haired vampire saw the wall behind Spike.

"Wow."

Spike stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. "Wha'?"

The younger vampire watched as his Sire's eyes almost seemed to glass over as he took in the pictures lining the wall. There were shots of the entire Sunnydale gang, Buffy, Dawn – a few of Joyce, Willow and Xander, most with and some without Spike also. A few newer ones had Connor in them also and along with these there were several paintings hung also, some obviously bought, a few that Angel recognised as his Childe's work, and a few miscellaneous ones. 

**--The picture frames have changed and **

**so has your name --**  
  


"This is amazing, Will-" Angel remembered his childe's reaction to his old name and quickly amended his words, "Spike…sorry."

"Thanks."

Silence. Angel desperately searched his mind for something to say, anything to fill the stretching silence that cackled and heightened his guilt.

**--We don't talk much anymore—**

"What are these ones?" Angel said finally, pointing to the few that he didn't recognise.

Spike paused and then spoke. "The Bit's a bittof an artist. She did those two there, gave 'em to me so I could spruce up the place when I first got it."

"And the others?"

"One was a gift from someone else…" Spike stopped for a moment and seemed caught up in a memory that Angelus found he could not share.

"The other two are from the old collections, when I travelled." The blond finished. 

"Travelled?"

"After you left."

The words practically echoed and Angel could sense that he should say something, anything – apologise, ask forgiveness…this was the opening to do the right thing.

**--We keep running from the pain—**

But, almost at the same time, Spike started for the kitchen and Angel began asking about Dawn. It wasn't Spike who needed to start the conversation and Angel hadn't been able to face up to it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Master Palaseé wished to bid you a safe journey."

"Thank him profusely for his kind attention while we have stayed here and invite him to Monte Carlo in a few months."

"Yes, Master."

"We should be able to get to Sunnydale in four days, see to it that there are adequate lodgings there, please."

"Yes, Master."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

--I know I let you down   
Again and again--

Angel sighed. It had been a couple of days of persistent attention and he had yet to get Spike to warm up in the slightest. The blond vampire seemed irritated but other than that, devoid of any emotion. 

"So, you're patrolling now?"

"Yes."

They walked along in a silence only broken by the random sounds of a vampire being dusted. Spike had had to move a little for a more energetic one, but it seemed to be a pretty slow night.

"I'm going to the Bronze." Spike stated and made his way towards the club. Angel sighed and followed, mentally calculating if Cordelia would let him back into the hotel yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~

**--So maybe I shouldn't have called   
Was it too soon to tell?—**

"Hey Spike."

"Hello, luv."

Angel watched as Spike greeted Buffy and a guy who the older vampire didn't recognise. 

"Angel?" she seemed surprised and a little worried.

"Yeah, I just came to visit Spike."

"He came to bloody annoy me."

Buffy quickly took her date to the dance floor, leaving the two vampires to sort out their issues. She sensed that something was going on and her instinct told her that it would be – if she were lucky – only a little violent.

**--Oh what the hell It doesn't really matter   
How do you redefine something that never really   
had a name? --**

"Fine, Spike. I'm just trying to make the effort here for Connor and you haven't co operated once. What do you want me to do?"

Angel's outburst hadn't seemed to affect Spike in any way. 

"You want to be my Sire again?"

"I am you're Sire, boy."

Angel leaned dangerously close to Spike, who was forced to step back from the growling vampire in front of him and the younger vampire found himself pushed against a column. 

"Whatever you may feel, there's blood between us. I made you, I cared for you-"

"And you _fucking_ abandoned me too, Angel. You _fucking_ left and I've had me to be everything for me for a long long time. You don't have any _fucking_ rights over me anymore. You're not ma _fucking_ Sire. You're an Outcast and you were replaced."

"You can't replace a Sire."

"Feel it yourself you fucking pillock."

Before Spike knew what had happened, Angel had pulled the blonde's wrist to his fangs and was drinking from it. A few milliseconds passed and Angel staggered backwards, blood dripping from his teeth.

"Who the fuck was it?" Angel spat.

Spike sneered and stormed out into the night.

~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~


	14. Sire

Yes, its been an age! But, on the up side, my fic #Things Happen# is complete and up! Its all very moving. I'm on holiday! Woo!! Its been great so far and I can't wait for more! The care-free-ness of summer is a blessing to us all. 

**Anyway here is the fiction, we are fairly near the end now! **

Thank you ridiculous quantities for all the amazing e-mails and stuff people have sent about this fiction. My goodness, please keep it coming, it's the only reason I ever work on the story! **ssh, don't tell anyone!**

Angel glanced to his left, unsure if there had been movement or not. The vampire had spent almost an hour looking for his Childe after the Bronze incident and with every second his anger and jealousy became harder and harder to deal with.

Some other **_fucking_** vampire had **_claimed_** Spike as his **_Childe_**. Angelus would forever be in Spike's blood as Sire, but this other…**_thing_** had Sire rights also, in fact, that **_bastard_** had **_more_** right over Spike by blood – than Angelus did. This was only the case because **_that _**bond had been confirmed a few years ago and before then on a regular basis for some time. It had been more than a century since Angelus had properly bitten his Childe. 

Growling, Angel turned back to go to the apartment again, hoping that this time, Spike would actually have arrived home. 

The night was piercing and the street seemed almost to echo as Angel made his way. A few moments passed before a limousine pulled up next to the ensouled vampire. A minion, one Angel realised was surprisingly old and more powerful than minions are generally allowed to be – rolled down a window and Angel leaned down to hear him speak.

"Excuse me, you are…" the minion began hesitantly.

"Vampire." Angel answered easily and the minion smiled knowingly in reply.

"Are you of the area?"

"Somewhat, why?"

"Do you know of a vampire going by the name of Spike? Alternatively, William the Bloody? It is imperative that we find him, he may be under another name. He was last seen with bleached hair, a leather duster, smoking a lot and with a vampiress by the name of Drusilla, long black hair, somewhat insane…?"

Angel frowned and studied the vampire with greater interest. He wore a cloak with the emblem of Warlint – the minion was from the Order. 

"No. I've not heard of him in these parts, can I help you?"

The minion turned to speak to someone in the limousine and after a few seconds addressed Angel again. 

"Your assistance is not required, thank you."

The window was rolled up and the car was gone in a matter of seconds, turning the corner into the better half of town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike smirked as he sauntered towards his apartment.

_*Poofs got what he deserved. Let 'is blood boil for a bit. Pillock*_

In truth, Spike could barely contain the jolt that went through his body seeing just how jealous Angel had become of the bond between Spike and Carl. The fact that Angel still cared enough to feel anything about his childe…it was…

But Spike's defences weren't about to come down. Angel couldn't just stroll into his life. The older vampire was a century too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike was close to his apartment when Angel spotted him. The older vampire was about to call out when he sensed that Spike was being pulled by a blood call. Immediately worrying that Spike had had childer, Angel kept quiet. The blond furrowed his eyebrows and started walking down the street instead. His Sire followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike followed the call to a motel in the better half of Sunnydale. A limousine was parked outside. The blonde raised his eyebrows and made his way into the foyer. A minion, older than most, immediately sat up and looked Spike up and down.

"Ma-Master Spike?"

"Yes."

"Your presence is required, Sir."

"Lead the way." Spike answered, slipping into the Order's way of speaking. It had been so long since the blonde had been treated as a Master Vampire, that the minions respect had startled him at first. 

Behind him, Angel followed them, curious as to what this business was about. However before the older vampire had a chance to go much further, several burly minions stopped him. 

"Ah, gentleman…" 

His grin faded into acceptance and he was escorted out of the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's this about then?" Spike said, yawning. He'd spent a long time staying away from the Order but it looked like that was all about to end.

"Really William, I thought you'd be happier."

Spike spun around and came face to face with his 'Sire' – the same that had caused such a problem earlier that night. Smirking on that thought, he looked Carl up and down. 

"Good to see you, Carl."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel paced outside the motel. He was worried. The Order would rip Spike apart. There had to be a way to get in. Smirking, he realised exactly what it was.

"I think Angelus needs to make an appearance."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Leave us." Carl ordered. The minions left, leaving the two vampires alone.

"Where did you go, William…" It was not so much a question as a weary statement. Carl sat down and gestured for Spike to do the same.

"I'm sorry Carl. That vacation turned out a tad long…"

"A tad! William you've been gone for years. There's no one of pure blood left. If you don't come back within the next year…they'll replace you. And Aurelius will crumble. I've been looking for you ever since you and Drusilla disappeared. Word was heard of her, but she couldn't communicate anything about you to us. I was worried. I knew you were still undead, I would have felt your death…but there are things worse than death. I was scared."

Spike smiled. "I made a Master vampire scared." Smirk. 

"William." Carl tried to be serious, but his boy had a way of bringing laughter.

"Carl, I'm sorry. Things took an unexpected turn. I..er…ran into Angelus."

Carl stiffened. "Angelus…?"

"Well, Angel apparently. Soul filled, living, vampire."

Carl shook his head and looked to Spike to continue. 

"Well, things went a bit shit from there on it. Commandos, Angel, The Slayer, Dru leaving…I just couldn't come back. I was pathetic. Not fit to be called a Master Vampire. So, I just stayed."

"You have to come back."

"I can't. Obligations here now… and I've lost the taste of it Carl. I'm no' a ruthless killer anymore."

"But, William, the bloodline. You can't leave the Clan as it is."

"I know, I hav' been thinkin' about it."

"And?" Carl questioned. 

"I'll sire a childe. If you could run Aurelius till he's off age…I know I'm a bit late, but I can't come back. There's no way."

"Are you sure about this William? What if I'm overthrown, if there is a new leader of Warlint? Who will care for Aurelius then?"

"We'll condition it. Only you can control Aurelius as leader of Warlint. If not you, the responsibility falls to Georgia. As long as there is pure blood still left, it should be all right. Since the battle with Hellia, I hear the Clans are pretty much avoidin' confrontation."

"Its true…alright then William. Who are you going to Sire?"

"SIRE?!" came a booming voice, before the air duct crashed and Angel toppled into the room. He quickly stood and coughed, brushing himself off.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike groaned. Carl looked suitably surprised to see **the** Angelus in front of him."

"So, this is Angel." Carl surmised and smirked at Spike.

Angel felt his anger build up yet again. 

"So, Spike…of all the vampires you could have had as Sire, you chose this particular…thing. Taste, **my** boy has always been your weak point."

Carl tilted his head, a little surprised at the jealousy and anger radiating off Angel.

"William, I'm afraid that Angelus's soul seems to have fogged up his memory."

"How so?" Angel snapped.

"You seem to have forgotten that you aren't quite as reliable a source on Spike's taste as you perceive yourself to be. Although, its not fair to blame that soul of yours…a century is sure to fog up anyone's memory."

Angel ground his teeth and looked Carl up and down. Spike smirked, eyebrows raised at this display.

"And, er…_Angel_…I daresay you're unfamiliar with plenty of other things related to **my** childe…his _taste_ being only one example."

The way that Carl said taste and then smirked in a sly, feline way made Angel's eyes blaze. Thinking of...very little besides his anger, Angel lunged at Carl. 

Spike was shocked. Angel was fighting Carl…_for **him**_?

"Oiy!" Spike ripped the two vampires apart, both bleeding and snarling, face forward. The blonde vampire pushed Angel across the room, yelling, "Bloody stay there, Angel." He then dragged Carl to the other end of the room.

"Alright, mate?" Spike said, carefully looking at Carl's wounds.

"Who does he think he is? Falling in here with his soul and trying to claim any right over you." Carl spoke heatedly, angrily. 

"Forget the Poof." Spike said, but before he could say anymore, Carl caught sight of the bite on Spike's wrist. 

"Tell me _Angel_ didn't try to bite you."

"He did. Got awfully angry when he sensed you." Spike smirked. "Was on a right ego-trip beforehand as well."

"_Angel_ has nothing to be egotistical over." Carl muttered, straightening his clothes.

While Spike and Carl talked, Angel snarled, his lip curled at the sight across the room. Carl. Carl of _Warlint._ Growling to himself, Angel looked away, unable to watch as the two vampires talked and smiled together. 

After a few moments, Carl left. His orders to the minions waiting for him could be heard fading away. Angel couldn't look at Spike. There was silence.

"You…get out of Sunnydale." Spike said and then he too, left.

~~999999999~~~##************@@@@@@@@@I~~~~~~~~~


End file.
